


Seducing Blonde Idiots

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Incubus Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, And Sasuke Will Die Happy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Except to Sasuke, First Time Blow Jobs, I already know it, I dont know where these ideas come from, Incubus Gaara, Incubus Sasuke, M/M, Might be more Porn Without Plot, Naruto Takes Control, Naruto's a bartender, Naruto's not really an idiot, Naruto’s Going To Kill Sasuke, Okay So Maybe This Is Just, Oral Sex, POV Uchiha Sasuke, PWP, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sasuke Has Self Control, Sasuke hates humans, Sasuke's Gonna Kill Naruto With Pleasure, Sasuke’s Not Used To It, Shameless Smut, They’re Relentless, This is gonna turn into another damn series, Top Uchiha Sasuke, head - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Sasuke hates humans. He needs them, but he despises them. But maybe not all of them...
Relationships: Gaara/Hinata (slight), Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke (implied), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Incubus Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197830
Comments: 103
Kudos: 176
Collections: Amazing never forget





	1. When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I have other stories and I seriously don't know where these ideas come from **at all** , but then my muse told me to go with it and well...here we are. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Sasuke's first person POV, so it's definitely an interesting experience.
> 
> It's another Two or Three chapter one-shot, haha. It's not really enough to be called a short story and it's 90% complete, but well, this was is definitely different.
> 
> The title is subject to change, just so you know. 
> 
> Thank you Ookima for all that you do!
> 
> I hope you all like the First Installment. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters, but I do own the story idea.

* * *

**Seducing Blonde Idiots  
** _When You Least Expect It_

There isn’t much in this world I treasure, really only a very few things that I would even think about risking my life for and even less that I actually would. It is how I am, it is who I am and it is how I must be if I wish to continue living—if you can consider my existence a way of living.

I live alone, I travel alone, I eat alone and I sleep alone. If I wish for my existence to remain a mystery then this is how it must be. I do feed, of course, but there is more than one way to feed, despite what some of my kind believe.

Sex is one of the easiest and most potent of ways, but blood works even faster to sate our hunger. Of course, I feed in a most peculiar way to which my kind laughs at—I touch. That is all, I do not engage nor do I drink, I just touch. To my knowledge, I am the only one who does this, I do not like the idea of useless sex nor do I like the idea of drinking one’s blood. I guess I am kind-hearted compared to my brethren, though my sisters adore me. They find me…sensitive, and I guess I am, for an incubus. I certainly am not by human standards.

I am cold, indifferent and have been called a bastard by more people than I can count. I’ve also been called stunningly handsome and ethereal by more people than I can count as well. Of course, usually the name bastard comes right after when I turn down their advances with a blunt refusal before I dismiss them from my presence. Even among my own kind, I have been found more beautiful and otherworldly than most, though the Uchihas are world renowned for their beauty. Even other succubae and incubi wish to be seduced by us because we are known to surpass any other measure of pleasure ever found. A night with an Uchiha incubus or succubus ruins one for any other lovers for the rest of their lives and yet they still seek us out.

Itachi can have them, I have no interest. Ah, my dear aniki, his features are more masculine than my own and his body more muscular, but I stand taller than he and while my features have been described as _delicate_ , I am anything but. The two of us look almost identical otherwise—same pale skin, same silken stygian locks, same high cheekbones and cold stoicism. Of course, those who climb into Itachi’s bed are brought to the heights of ecstasy and then left craving more, willing to debauch themselves in any way possible for one more taste, but Itachi never takes the same lover twice. _Never._

And I never take a lover. Ever. Or at least not in the past thousand years, I am certainly no virgin.

Many of my kind take a human companion and give them the _Kiss of Verve_ , which isn’t really a kiss at all, it is the twining of essences through blood. This lets their little humans live as long as they do…or at least until they tire of that year’s toy and pursue a new toy. I dislike human companions, I dislike companions in general though I will choose my own kind before I choose a human, but unfortunately, incubi and succubae cannot feed off each other…only these useless, weak humans whose emotions change quicker than the waves crashing upon the sands.

I despise them, yet need them. Thus, I feed the only way I find pleasing to me—by touch. All I have to do is pass by and let my fingers brush lightly against some breadth of skin; that small touch allows me to connect and draw off the human’s emotions. It’s simple, it’s painless and very inconspicuous. It does take me longer though, I often need to feed from a few people as touching the same person more than once or twice has them falling beneath my body’s natural seductive aura, but at least this way I do not need to focus on pleasing them for my own needs.

It’s a lonely existence for most of my kind, but it is perfect for me. I don’t need anyone.

* * *

Sidling up to the bar, I murmured a quiet “Excuse me” to the woman sitting on the bar stool next to me. Pretty lavender eyes look up at me and she quickly flushed, looking away with a mumbled word that I couldn’t catch over the loud music as her long hair hid her face. I let my fingers brush against the woman’s bare shoulder and she let out a squeak. I smirked as her bashfulness before closing my eyes as a rush of lust filled me, oh my, the scared little mouse certainly has some naughty thoughts. The sexual energy was potent and rich, but with just the small taste I took I would need at least five more with just as potent feelings to satiate my hunger. It certainly didn’t need to be sexual emotions, though those were usually the easiest to feed from as they were shallow and baseless yet potent emotions. 

It had become much easier over the centuries to feed by touch alone, the humans during this era flocked to dance clubs where many women had the idea that the less one wore, the more attractive they would be. I disagree, seduction is as much an art of what is not seen and the lure of the unknown as it is the carnal pleasures of the flesh, but the incubus in me was more than pleased with the ability to walk through a dance floor and leave fed and sated. It was certainly better than the Victorian era that made it almost impossible to absentmindedly touch someone with the high collared fashion and long sleeves that both men and women wore.

Unfortunately one thing I disliked was how aggressive the women had become, most threw themselves shamelessly at me and weren’t even deterred when I scoffed and rebuffed their advances. If I were to choose a partner, I’d much rather a man than a woman, someone who didn’t feel like they were going to break while I fucked them. Of course, such trivialities like a lover did not interest me anymore, I believe watching the sadistic pleasure my brother took in denying those he left craving more another chance with him killed my own desires centuries ago. 

My head throbbed from the loud music; another thing I disliked about this era, the music wasn’t even a song, just beats and techno tossed together for people to throw their bodies to on the dance floor. The club itself wasn’t much different from all the others I had seen, the bar was packed as usual, the dance floor was packed, there were bright strobe lights and neon signs that lit up the club as people writhed together and filled the air with their lust and sweat. Usually such a smell is one I enjoy, but not when its hundreds of people’s scents mixed together in a cacophony of emotions and body odor.

I tried to flag the bartender, but the blonde man was showing off to a gaggle of girls as he expertly poured multiple shots at a time, making some layered concoction before he lit them on fire. The girls all gasped and oohed before they squealed as they took their shots. I glared at them as the bartender began another round; I just want a damn whiskey.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a solid body as lips pressed against my neck. Fingers slid across my abdominals tantalizingly and I felt a familiar sultry aura that had me chuckling as I relaxed into the firm chest pressed behind me. A slight groan left my molester’s lips as sharp incisors scraped across my skin and those fingers slid further down, stroking my inner thighs.

“Gaara.” I murmured, my voice dark and seductive and I felt the incubus shudder, his erection pulsing as he rutted sensually against me. “It’s been a while.”

He mouthed my neck, one hand coming up to slip beneath my shirt while the other cupped my half-hard member. He expertly palmed my groin and anyone else would have been hard and leaking within seconds, but it did little for me and after a minute Gaara sighed and pulled away. “I haven’t seen you in three centuries and you haven’t changed at all, Uchiha.”

I chuckled, a real smile gracing my lips as I turned to look at the redheaded incubus. I leaned back against the bar, my elbows resting on the wood, and ran my eyes down his svelte form. Like all incubi and succubae, he knew how dress for seduction and tonight was no exception with tight black jeans that showed off his slim waist and the prominent bulge between his legs and a deep blood-red button up shirt that matched his hair. His pale skin only made his hair look even redder, just as mine made my hair look even blacker. The first few buttons had been undone, showing just enough skin to tease curious eyes with a sliver of the chest tattoo that lay beneath.

I knew the tattoo well, having licked every inch of it at one point, the tanuki beast was hidden within a sand storm that spread across his left pectoral and down his side—a mixture of his Japanese and Arabic heritage. His emerald green eyes were vibrant and intense and I grinned at the dark kohl he outlined his eyes with, a look I hadn’t seen since we had stayed in Egypt back before the Christ was born.

I flicked a lock of his hair, the dark red locks falling in spiky tufts around his face in layers that ended just below his ears. “You grew your hair out,” I cooed, twisting a strand around my fingers teasingly, “and brought back the kohl.”

“Don’t tease me, Uchiha,” Gaara warned quietly, unabashed lust darkening his eyes, “I only have so much self control.”

My fingers threaded through the hair on the side of his head tenderly before I yanked it hard, “It’s a good thing I can handle myself then.”

Gaara moaned, lips parting slightly at the pain I inflicted, the damned masochist. He’d probably be happy to play with Itachi, but the two hated each other oddly enough. I thought it’d be a perfect match even if they couldn’t feed from each other—my aniki loved to inflict pain and Gaara loved to receive it, but they always threw barbed insults at each other and glared nonstop whenever they were in each other’s presence.

I released his hair and ignored the pout on those plump lips. “Demon.” I muttered playfully and Gaara grinned, a hand pushing back his bangs and revealing the red kanji that said ‘love’ upon his forehead for a moment.

“How long will you be here?” Gaara asked, those emerald eyes running appreciatively down my form, though I had dressed much more casually in blue denim jeans and a coal gray t-shirt. I wasn’t looking to seduce anyone; I was just looking for a simple meal.

I shrugged, “A week, maybe two. I’m staying in the Charleston across the street, Room 309 if you want to catch up later.” I never stayed in one place too long, a month at most, but the vagabond lifestyle suited me as I had no interest in setting down roots. “Are you hunting or just enjoying?” I asked, tilting my head towards the girl to my right. She still had her face buried behind her hair as she stirred whatever mixed drink she had.

Gaara’s eyes slid from me to the girl, raising a nonexistent eyebrow in question. The mousy girl certainly didn’t seem to be of much interest to an incubus, but my grin turned devious and it perked his interest. “Really...”

“Really.” I yanked him towards me, letting our lips brush against each other in an almost kiss before I flipped our positions and left the redhead to turn his lusts on the cute woman too scared to act upon her own carnal desires. Of course, those desires might shrivel up if she knew she was next to two incubi, but that was another positive about this era, people didn’t believe in the supernatural like their predecessors did.

It meant less of us were being hunted down and there was no more concern about us raping and impregnating their women. Please, no lover of an incubus or succubus was _ever_ raped, what point would there be for us to rape when so many would kill their own mother to crawl into bed with us? On top of that, while my kind could feed from any emotion, we were most satisfied by sexual desires—the fear and panic caused by raping someone wasn’t to our tastes usually. There certainly have been _some_ incubi or succubae that enjoyed it, I’m sure, just I preferred to feed from simple lust and not engage in sexual activities and my brother preferred to feed from bringing his partners to the pinnacle of gratification and euphoria before finally giving them what they really wanted.

Oh, my aniki never left his lover wanting—for the night, that is. It always came in the morning when his lover wanted another taste, another night; even though they agreed beforehand that it would only happen once and Itachi did enjoy watching them debase themselves afterwards, the sadist. But that is the true secret of my kind, we want to be the slaves to our meal’s desires and please them with our entire being. If that desire included being impregnated, then we would, though the chances of that child becoming an incubus or succubus was extremely low. The chances are guaranteed between an incubus and succubus, but it isn’t often our kind is satisfied with each other and pregnancy between such a tryst is even less likely than the progeny of a human being born as one of us.

My own parents though were one of those couples and it was a surprise when my mother became pregnant with me considering the rarity of it to happen once. It was practically unheard of that it happened twice. There was four thousand years difference between Itachi and I, even though physically we were the same age (though Itachi has always looked a bit older due to the deep stress lines on his face), and he took me under his wing when our parents were killed during the slave uprising in Babylon. Oh yes, we can be killed and we can starve to death if we don’t feed, but otherwise we can live forever as long as we continue to feed.

Gaara is the result of one of the horrific incubi that made humans believe we needed to be destroyed. His father often snuck into women’s rooms and would arouse them while they slept, taking away their will power to turn down his advances. He would then impregnate them if possible and move on to another. He had done this to so many women that three of his progenies were born our kind, though Kankuro had died before he reached adulthood. Temari was a gorgeous blonde succubus who could usually bring any man to his knees with a sensuous smile and a single flutter of her emerald green eyes while Gaara had inherited their father’s looks. He also had been the one to kill his own father and put an end to our most high profile incubus.

I watched as Gaara brushed the girl’s hair away from her ear, leaning forward as he whispered something that had her back straightening suddenly as her eyes snapped to lock with his. I could feel the lust emanating from her as she took his outstretched hand and Gaara pulled her towards the dance floor. Oh, Gaara would have fun with that one.

Hopefully he won’t break her though, I believe he has calmed the demon inside of him that comes out when he’s in the midst of having sex. When we were younger, he had been brutal to the humans he fed off of, even killing a few, because he couldn’t control the violent urges he had inherited from his father. Thankfully we discovered he could suppress them with some effort, but he needed the edge taken off before he could feed, that edge being his need to be controlled and dominated, his masochism. We had discovered it on accident when I had torn him away from a woman whom he had almost killed in his insatiable lust; being slammed against the wall with my hand around his throat made him a writhing, moaning mess as he climaxed just from that touch.

I glanced at where they were dancing together, the midnight blue of the woman’s hair catching in the strobe lights as Gaara devoured more than just her taste from their joined lips, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. As if feeling my eyes on him, Gaara looked up, his eyes flashing amber for a moment before returning to that emerald green. Damn it, I did rile up the demon. I sent him a warning glare across the room and he pulled away from the woman, giving me a slight nod of understanding before turning his attention back to his meal. He wouldn’t take the woman because he knew he would be out of control if he did.

With that settled, I took the vacated seat and scowled when I saw the bartender was _still_ showing off for the girls crowded at the end of the bar. I just wanted a fucking shot of whiskey, damn it! “Oi, dobe,” I yelled with irritation, “you have other patrons.”

The blonde bartender glared at me with intense blue eyes from over his shoulder before he turned back to the girls. “I’ll be right back.” He said brightly as the girls let out a collective whine that grated my nerves. The bartender moved gracefully towards me, lissome and guileful as he grinned at me, his hands touching the wood and almost caressing it as he spread his arms wide and leaned slightly towards me. “What’ll ya have?” The man asked, sapphire depths filled with amusement as my scowl darkened. He had a round face, almost boyish considering he was old enough to work as a bartender, and his hair was naturally blonde if the fine blonde hairs of his eyebrows were anything to go by, but his face was smooth of any stubble though he had curiously strange whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

“A double shot of whiskey.” I snapped acidly and the bartender tilted his head, causing his blonde spikes to fall into his eyes. He certainly had the ‘boy next door’ look and I’m sure that roguish grin along with those brilliant baby blues got him a lot of tips.

“All right,” he murmured, moving his arms to lean his elbow on the bar before setting his chin in the palm of his hand. Those azure depths looked me over critically before his grin spread into a wide smile. “You got ID?”

I haven’t been asked for ID since World War II and that was to verify my ethnicity in Russia. The shock must’ve shown on my face because the bartender began laughing at me, only serving to further piss me off as I stood up to reach for my wallet in my back pocket. It’s a good thing my kind has access to governmental jobs at the DMV and such so that we can have valid licenses with no issue of why we haven’t aged in a hundred years, times were easier when all you needed was to _look_ old enough, not prove it.

Once an incubus or succubus reached twenty five, we no longer aged, though we still wouldn’t be considered an adult until we crossed our first century. I flicked my driver’s license towards the blonde, the rectangle sliding across the bar top, and he caught it effortlessly, his fingers deftly picking it up and looking from me to my ID. “Sasuke, eh?”

I silently raised a brow in question, watching as he studied my ID and my face once more. “Is there a problem?”

“Just trying to figure out whether you’re really a guy,” the bartender goaded, those electric blues sparking with barely contained mirth, “you look too pretty to be a man.”

I snatched my ID back, snarling darkly, “Just get me my fucking whiskey.”

“Touchy, touchy.” He chuckled as he set a shot glass on the table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. “Mid-grade good with you, bastard?” He shook the bottle slightly, that grin still plastered on his face as I nodded, fingers tapping agitatedly on the bar. I just needed the damn shot to help me relax so I could finish feeding and go back to my hotel room.

I watched as he poured the shot and handed it to me, our fingers touching as I took the shot and a snack from him. Pure euphoria filled me and I gasped, slamming the shot glass down as a heady rush of emotion filled me and made me double over as I tried to stifle a dark moan. Holy shit, he isn’t even feeling lust, he’s just… _happy?!_

“H-hey man, you okay?” The bartender asked, reaching out to grip my bare arm and I felt my eyes roll up as the undiluted emotions consumed me and left my hunger completely satiated, but left me with another hunger abruptly awakened. I ripped out of his grasp and stood up once more, ignoring the painful erection now straining against my jeans.

I downed the shot and ignored the flush on my cheeks as I met those guileless azure eyes. “I’m fine, dobe.” I scathingly answered, watching his eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and fear.

“Your eyes,” he whispered and a shudder ran through me as my cock pulsed at the raspy voice, “they’re red.”

“Contacts.” I lied, throwing some money on the counter and pushing away from the bar. If my eyes were red, then I was on the verge of losing control and that couldn’t happen here. All I wanted to do right then was drag the blonde bartender across the bar and bury myself to the hilt inside of him. I felt drunk and not from the alcohol as I stumbled out of the bar and into the cool May air, my erection achingly hard and demanding attention. I hadn’t had an erection in almost a millennia and now I get one from a fucking _human?_

Thankfully my hotel was right across the street because I don’t think I’d make it if it was more than a block away. I made a beeline for my room, ignoring the urge to rub myself through my pants as well as the sudden spike of lust in the humans around me. I knew arousal was coming off of me in waves and as soon as the elevators closed—thankfully leaving me alone—I collapsed against the side wall and palmed myself through my jeans. A libidinous groan left me as the ache was relieved momentarily, but it wasn’t near enough as I stepped out of the elevator. I felt like a newly awakened incubus once more, I hadn’t felt this needy and out of control since I was sixteen and discovering my own tastes.

I quickly let myself into my room and locked the door. My shoes were flung across the room, my fingers already flying to undo my jeans and I swiftly stripped them off my body along with my boxers that were already smeared with precum. I didn’t even make it to the bed before I was fisting my rock hard erection with a desperation I was unused to.

“Fuck!” I gasped, my hand sliding frantically up and down my length as I stumbled to the bed, my thumb caressing the head and collecting the beads of precum to help lubricate my rough strokes. Falling back on the bed, I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning like a bitch in heat, but I couldn’t stop the mad thrusting of my hips as I chased my orgasm with a barbarity that was not of me.

I planted my feet on the mattress and groaned as I tightened my grip around my erection and continued thrusting into my hand, feeling the coiling heat in my abdomen as my balls drew tight and my cock grew harder. I threw back my head, my locks sweaty and sticking to my heated skin as I strained for that completion that would rid me of this sudden unexplained awakening.

My eyes slid closed and intense blue eyes flashed before my mind, followed by golden blonde spikes that I wondered if they were as soft as they looked. “Ha, _yes_.” I moaned, more of the bartender’s face appearing in my mind, the way his eyes sparked with annoyance when I called him over and those full red lips, what would they look like wrapped around my cock? “Ah!” I gasped as my other hand dropped to roll my ball sack as I fantasized thrusting into the bartender’s mouth as those cerulean depths stared at me. “Oh, _fuck!”_ I yelled, my orgasm rolled over me with such intensity my vision went blindingly white as my back bowed and streams of cum splashed against my stomach, face and I’m certain all over the bed. My body convulsed, another orgasm rolling through me as I continued to pump my length as I moaned brokenly.

I collapsed back against the bed, chest heaving, and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck was _that?_

I groaned as I fisted my cock again, what the hell did that bartender do to me? I had already climaxed twice more and within minutes, I was hard again. My body wasn’t satisfied with my hand, the incubus in me had roared to life with the intensity and depth of the blonde’s emotions and I fought with myself over walking back to the dance club stark naked and dragging the damned bartender to my room where I would show him all the dark and glorious pleasures of the flesh possible.

I don’t _want_ a fucking human, damn it! I don’t _like_ humans and they were nothing more than food and I don’t need to fuck one in order to be satisfied, but my traitorous body disagreed. Every time I closed my eyes the damned bartender came unwanted to mind, stirring up a desire for the blonde I had never felt before and never sought.

A knock at my door paused my feverish masturbation and I sat up, panting, as I roughly called, “Who is it?”

“Me.” Came the answer, musingly seductive and I quickly crossed the room to rip the door open. Gaara barely stepped into my room before I was shoving the slightly shorter man hard against the door and crushing our lips together. I groaned into his mouth as he opened his lips to me, our tongues clashing violently as I ground desperately against his rapidly hardening erection. His fingers gripped my hips and pulled me even closer against his hard muscled body.

“Tell me you have lube.” I growled, nipping harshly at his bottom lip and feeling him shudder against me at the pain I inflicted.

“Right front pocket.” He moaned as I began sucking at his neck, my sharp incisors leaving shallow scrapes against his pale skin and he gasped, his hands gripping my hips tighter. “Not that I’m saying no,” he said between moans, “but I thought you only wanted to talk.”

I ripped his shirt open, leaning down to lick a tantalizing stripe from his lower ribcage straight across his tattoo to his nipple, my lips closing around the hardened nub and teasing it with my teeth and tongue. Fingers tangled in my hair as Gaara panted, his eyes rolling up as his pleasure increased with the pain inflicted. “Not anymore, Demon.” I said once I released his now red nipple. I sealed our lips together in another vicious kiss before I pulled him away from the door and pushed him towards the bed. “Strip and prep yourself,” my voice dropped to a seductively dark octave as the redheaded incubus leapt to comply, “you’re _mine_ tonight.”

* * *

I found myself back at the Charleston Hotel a little over a month later, my room this time having a view of the dance club where the blonde bartender worked. I’m certain that my response last time was because Gaara had riled me up more than I had thought. It had been over three hundred years since I had last seen the redheaded incubus and we had spent a good many centuries wrapped in a lover’s embrace, but eventually his insatiable want to be controlled and dominated with my waning desire for sex led to our eventual demise. We remained friends, but Gaara wanted to stay in one place for at least a few years while I wanted to keep moving and thus we lost touch.

It made sense that Gaara was the true culprit for the sudden unquenchable thirst for sex that I had. He had partially aroused me before I even spoke to the blonde bartender and then the intensity of emotions I received from touching the man had only fueled what Gaara had already started. We had spent the next week and a half holed up in my room fucking, Gaara only briefly leaving to find a meal elsewhere, but oddly enough I remained completely satiated. The usual succubus or incubus needed to feed once a week, but normally I needed to feed more often than my brethren because of I only ever fed through touch and it wasn’t as potent as the energy we received through sexual acts.

Gaara found it odd too, but he wasn’t about to question anything when he was getting my undivided my attention in the places he wanted it most. After almost two weeks, I finally decided to leave and so Gaara and I split ways and I wandered clear across the country, but I couldn’t get the damned bartender out of my mind. I hadn’t even found myself needing to feed again until almost three weeks later, but the people I fed from after having a taste of the blonde had felt muted and unsatisfying. The rush of emotions I had received from him had been almost drug-like, more potent and rich than anything I had ever ‘tasted’ in the three thousand years I have roamed the world.

Thus I found myself back and hoping to seek out the blonde again, preferably this time without Gaara present. I wanted to test out my theory and prove to myself that it was Gaara and not the nameless bartender that had sent my body haywire and into overdrive. Thankfully, my friend enjoyed pain or his sore ass would have needed a break from the almost nonstop fucking we had engaged in.

I dressed casually once more in a plain white t-shirt and black jeans, but I scoffed at myself when I stopped momentarily to glance at my reflection. Of course I looked drop dead gorgeous, I’m an incubus, it’s impossible _not_ to be, but I almost felt self conscious that night crossing the street to enter the club. I lifted my head, smirking seductively at the bouncer as I flicked my gaze towards the hundred people long line before silently quirking a brow at the hulking man guarding the door. The man didn’t even hesitate as he unclipped the rope and let me walk past the line, nodding to me as I slipped into the dance club.

I looked across the sea of people with disinterest, allowing my senses to open slightly so I could discern if Gaara was within the club, but while I sensed a nearby succubus, Gaara was absent. Hopefully the succubus wouldn’t try to seek me out and I quickly closed off my senses before she could pinpoint my exact location. I glided between bodies, instinctively feeding from their emotions as I brushed against their skin, but nothing tasted like the blonde had. Heavenly euphoria was the only way I could truly describe it and I was no saint.

When I finally approached the bar, I looked for the blonde and let out a disgruntled sigh when I only caught sight of a black haired man in a crop top and leather pants. Certainly an interesting outfit for a bartender, but from the lustful gazes the man was receiving, it was certainly working for him. He caught my wandering eye and gave me an empty smile before approaching.

“Good evening, what’s your pleasure?” He murmured and I could feel his lust from across the bar, but I kept my impassive disinterest clear on my face. His smile tightened in annoyance, obviously not used to being so easily dismissed.

“The blonde bartender.” I smirked, watching as a momentary spark of annoyance appeared before disappearing behind vacant black eyes.

“What could you possibly want with Blondie?” He inched closer to me from across the bar, his lips turning seductive, “Its rumored his dick is so small he doesn’t even really possess one. Me, on the other hand…”

“Do not possess what I want.” I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

“Che.” He tsk’d, pushing away from the bar with disgust. “He’s on break right now, so probably somewhere on the dance floor.” The black haired bartender gave me one more alluring look that would probably work on someone who wasn’t an incubus and could see through the fake emotions. “When you’re ready for a real man, come on back.”

I didn’t even deign him worth a response as I wheeled around and moved towards the dance floor with a predatory grace that attracted quite a few gaze, but none of them the intense azure I was searching for. Bodies pressed around me as they gyrated to the techno-music and despite spotting a few blondes, none of them were the right blonde. A couple women grabbed at me, inviting me to dance with them or whispering how good they could treat me, but I barely spared them a moment of my time as I sought out my meal.

The strobe lights were beginning to give me a headache when I spotted a flash of golden blonde hair that was the perfect shade and I swiftly moved towards my prey. I stopped just a few feet from him as I watched him dance alone, unaware of the people trying to engage him as he moved his body with the beat, his eyes closed as he just felt the music and energy pulsing around him.

Dressed in dark blue jeans and a bright orange long sleeved shirt, I watched as he swayed to the beat, his hands raised above his head and a thin sheen of sweat upon his tanned skin that sent a sudden desire to lick the very sweat from his skin through me. Now that I could see him from outside the bar, I realized I’m a good four or five inches taller than him and that his face barely came up to my shoulder. The unfettered joy on his face had me craving to feel that pure emotion from him and I moved in, coming up behind him and pressing my body against his back before he could even feel my presence.

He gasped as my hands settled on his hips and pulled him back against my chest, our bodies moving together and while his eyes fluttered momentarily, they slid closed again and he relaxed into me. His arms remained raised above our heads and I slowly turned the more jerky movements into sensual rolling as I pressed tightly against his back, his rounded ass pushing into my groin as he threw his head back against my shoulder so I could stare down at his face. He had obviously been dancing for quite a while with how sweat slicked his hair was, the roots almost dirty blonde as sweat seeped through my shirt. The flush on his cheeks were as red as his lips that were upturned in a small smile and I watched as his lips parted when I rolled my hips into his. I wanted to touch him, but most of his skin was covered and any touch I did would be more than a brush.

Those eyes opened and vivid blue filled my vision as recognition flared there. “Sasuke?” He murmured, beginning to pull away, but I drew him back against my body.

“Don’t.” I commanded, though it sounded more like a plea than an order. Hesitantly, he relaxed into me again and when my hands wandered down from his hips to caress his thighs, he let out a low moan that was my undoing. I couldn’t stand it anymore and leaned down to press my lips against his neck, the only place I could easily reach that wasn’t covered by clothes. As soon as my lips touched the taut chords of his throat, my entire being was filled with pure, unadulterated attraction that had me gripping the blonde closer as I moaned against his throat and pressed my sudden erection against his ass.

This wasn’t even lust; he wasn’t lusting after me, but actually felt a deep attraction to me that was more filling than simple lust. I didn’t know how a human could feel attraction without feeling that primal lust, but as I fed from him, gorging myself on his emotions, I became delirious with the intensity of it. The bartender moaned as I sucked and nipped at that tanned skin and left a trail of hickeys that only incited me to leave more. I wanted to mark every inch of his body, I wanted to strip him bare and take him against the nearest wall before I locked him in my room and never let him out again. “Sasuke.” He gasped, his hands coming to fall behind my head and I felt his fingers twisting into my hair as I slid my right hand to cup his own hard shaft.

I thrust against him, pushing his body forward so that his erection would thrust into my hand and listened to the symphony of moans and gasps that left those plump lips. I was drunk once more, the incubus in me was begging me to pleasure the blonde human and I bit down at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, enjoying the way he shuddered against me as he let out a cry of surprise. The dance floor was forgotten except for the vibrating beat that our hips still kept time with, the sensuality of our movements only increasing my hunger. I laved the red mark with my tongue, palming his erection as my other hand held his body tight to mine and listened as his breathing became more labored, his fingers pulling harshly at my hair.

“Sasuke,” he moaned as he thrust into my hand desperately, “y-you need to stop. I’m gonna cum.”

I chuckled darkly, allowing my voice to drop to a low baritone that was pure seduction, “And if I don’t want to stop?” I licked the shell of his ear, rutting against him almost urgently. “I want to watch you come, I want to hear you moan my name and see how loud your cries of pleasure can become.”

“Fuck, Sasuke!” He tore away from me, the flush on his cheeks now bright as he looked at me with fevered eyes that darkened those blue eyes to a stormy ocean blue. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor, the human was certainly stronger than he looked, which boded well for me. “In here.” He said, yanking me through an Employee’s Only door into what was obviously a storage room where kegs of beer and boxes full of supplies were stacked on pallets that gave many places that I could shove the blonde against. “Shit, what the hell am I doing?” The bartender muttered to himself even as he pulled me towards the back of the storage room, his free hand running anxiously through his blonde spikes as he looked over his shoulder at me for a moment. Oh, _there’s_ the lust and how titillating it was.

I suddenly pressed him against a pallet of boxes, silently relieved when they didn’t fall over from the force I used, and tilted his chin up so I could press our lips together. Oh hell, the rush of emotion that filled me had me wanting more even though my hunger was already sated. At least as an incubus we couldn’t become sick even if we were gluttonous on emotions, which meant I could continue to enjoy this bliss the blonde was placing me in. I have never felt so alive before, I have never felt such a rush of emotion that had me wanting to fall to my knees and pledge myself a slave to the human before me as long as I could freely steal his kisses.

I plundered his mouth, my one hand cupping his jaw as I titled my head so I could press closer and let my tongue stroke against his languidly as I rolled my hips into his at the same pace. He moaned into my mouth, his hands fisting my shirt as if he wasn’t certain if he was going to push me away or pull me closer. I tasted him, _all_ of him as his emotions swelled and left me bloated with the depths of how much he felt. No human ever has felt like the blonde bartender does, so profoundly and raw that it was making me incoherent and deliriously happy.

And I am _never_ happy.

Breaking the kiss, I stared at the blonde man with his eyes closed and flushed cheeks as he panted slack jawed, lust and arousal so strong I could taste it in the air. I began pressing kisses along the strong jawline as my right hand dropped to slide beneath his shirt while my left cupped that rounded ass and pulled our erections roughly against each other so that I could properly grind against him.

“Mmph!” The blonde moaned, trying to stifle it as I slid my hand higher and I relished in the delicious excitement thrumming through him. His hips found a rhythm with mine and he fisted my shirt even tighter, pulling me closer as my mouth attached to his jugular and I sucked hard as my tongue flicked over his skin, tasting the salt that lingered there. “S-Sasuke…” he groaned and tilted his head so that I could press closer, my teeth scraping against his skin as I began to leave another blemish elsewhere.

His emotions were intoxicating and exhilarating and I knew I needed more. My thumb brushed against his nipple, feeling the nub pebble up beneath my pad and his surprised gasp was music to my ears. I pinched and teased it as I trailed my kisses upwards until I sucked his earlobe into my mouth. His ragged pants and moans were almost too much for me as I sibilated seductively in his ear, “I want to taste you.”

The blonde stilled, “W-what?”

“I want to taste you,” I slid my hand around to the front of his jeans and deftly unbuttoned them before pulling down the zipper, “I _need_ to taste you.” And I meant that in a way he could not even fathom right now, my mouth was practically parched at the very thought of bringing the bartender to orgasm with just my oral skills.

“You… _want_ to?” He frowned, uncertainty suddenly tainting his arousing emotions and I quelled my annoyance at the undercurrent of disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I purred, my eyelids falling slightly as I sultrily smiled at the blonde. I palmed his cock through his boxers, watching as he tilted his head back with a moan. “I bet you taste heavenly.”

“F-fuck, ah, Sasuke!” The moans falling from his lips were sweeter than any sound I had heard before, his hips rocking into my hand as I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and felt him from base to tip. “No one has ever…” He trailed off with another loud moan.

I suddenly pulled back in shock. “You’re a virgin?” Incredulous is one way to describe my tone and expression.

“No!” He denied vehemently, those azure orbs glaring angrily at me before he looked away from my calculating gaze. “I don’t have _a lot_ of experience,” he grudgingly admitted after a moment, “but neither of my boyfriends were willing to…do that. They said that was a sub’s job, not a top’s and you’re obviously a top.”

“What poor excuses for lovers you’ve had.” I scoffed as I shifted closer to him and pressed a knee between his legs. I brought my knee up until it pressed into his scrotum as my hand began to stimulate his length once more.

“Nnnh.” He huffed, his bottom lips sliding between his teeth momentarily as he bit down on it. “I know, it’s why they’re exes.”

I ground my knee into him and leaned forward to kiss his lips again, capturing his tongue between my teeth and sucking the organ dry just to give him a tantalizing taste of what was to come. “Let me show you what a _good_ lover is like.” I whispered against his lips, watching and waiting for his permission with baited breath.

His eyes slowly opened, heavy with lust and need. “Yeah? O-okay.”

I dropped to my knees in an instant, my fingers hooking into the waistband of his jeans and boxers and pulling them down hastily. My own erection was heavy and begging for attention between my legs, but an incubus’ purpose is always to the pleasure of his lover first and his own needs second. Of course, often our own needs are met by meeting the needs of our lovers and my need at the moment was to taste the hard shaft before my face.

It wasn’t the most impressive I have seen, but just seeing it sent every drop of blood southward as I ran my fingers over the velvety flesh. His cock was tanned like the rest of his body with the bulbous head an angry red and already leaking precum and while it wasn’t particularly thick, it was long and rigid and _perfectly_ in line with his body—lithe, firm and tanned and nestled within a thatch of fine golden hair. I looked up to see those gorgeous sapphire eyes staring down at me and watching as my thumb pressed against the slit and smeared the precum teasingly around the tip of his cock before sliding down to hold his member steady at the base. I kept my eyes locked on him as I moved forward and licked the head, my tongue swirling expertly around the swollen head before I pressed my tongue against the frenulum and slid my lips sensually over the sensitive tip. “Shit, Sasuke.” The blonde hissed, his fingers immediately threading through my hair and I groaned as euphoria filled me.

With our eyes still locked together, I slid further down, my tongue savoring the bitter precum that to me tasted like nectar, and allowed his rapturous delight consume me. My hands moved to caress his thighs, feeling goosebumps appear despite his heated skin and listening to the sighs and moans that left his lips as I sucked and licked at his length. My tongue teased the turgid flesh by flattening and pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock as I came up before swirling around the head and then licking at the sides as I descended back down.

  
I moaned as I took his cock down my throat, our bodies made without a gag reflex to increase the pleasure of our male lovers, and his fingers twisted my hair painfully as the bartender gasped. “Sasuke, f-fuck Sas, so good!” His moaned words went straight to my cock and as I continued to pleasure the blonde human, I could feel my own orgasm mounting as his pleasure increased. His threw his head back, eyes slipping closed, as I dipped my tongue into the tip, collecting the dribbling cum there as I felt him tremble against me. His emotions were spilling over and I could do nothing but accept them as I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harshly. “Shit, Sasuke,” he groaningly warned, “I’m gonna cum!” His hips thrust forward, pushing his length deeper into his mouth even as he tried to yank my head back, but my animalistic growl stopped him. How dare he try to take away what I wanted most? “You want me to cum in your mouth?” He asked and I felt more than heard the desire to do just that, oh my blonde bartender enjoyed that idea immensely.

I couldn’t answer with his cock down my throat and so instead settled for bringing my hands to his hips and pushing him closer until my nose was pressed into his pubic bone. I moaned, the sensation causing his shaft to twitch and him to give a gasping moan before he pulled back slightly and then thrust forward again.

“You like that?” He asked, becoming bold as I groaned, my mind becoming a haze of rhapsodic desire as my only purpose became bringing him to orgasm. “You want me to fuck your mouth?” His hands steadied my head as he began fucking my mouth, his breaths raggedly laborious as my throat made an obscene squelching noise with each thrust, but the more obscene, the more euphoric for me. “Oh fuck, Sasuke, you’re so hot, so fucking gorgeous,” he moaned vociferously, his thrusts becoming short and fast as he chased his own climax with my mouth and my eyes rolled up as the delirious emotions filled me. His moans only grew louder as he approached his orgasm. “I’m gonna cum, Sas, I’m gonna—I’m so fucking _close,_ fuck! _”_ He thrust once more down my throat and grabbed me tightly as he convulsed around me. “ _Sasuke.”_ The rigid length in my mouth twitched and quavered just before I felt his thick, salty essence fill my throat and it was as sweet to me as cool, pure water.

I swallowed and it caused the bartender to cry out as I milked his sensitive cock of another shot of cum, his emotions crashing down onto me as I took my fill of it all. His hips rocked against my bruised lips even though he couldn’t get further down my throat no matter what, but I made no move to dislodge him as I continued to swallow and evoke those delicious gasping sounds and wild emotions. Euphoria rolled over me as his nails dug into my skull, the undiluted ecstasy almost too much that I felt my vision darkening as my eyes rolled up and my body shook with the force of my orgasm. Hearing my name upon his lips in that moaning voice as his bliss and essence filled me had brought about my own, never had I come untouched like that and it was an experience all in its own.

I could hear his shaky, quivering breaths as he slowly pulled back, his softening member sliding from between my lips as he stroked my hair, almost apologetically for how hard he had pulled it. It almost made me chuckle, he has no idea just how hard it’s been pulled, that was nothing. I smirked lustfully at him as I stood up, capturing his lips in a torrid kiss and letting him taste himself on my tongue. Some lovers enjoyed such a sharing and some were disgusted by it, but at the trill of desire I felt I knew it was something the blonde bartender liked.

He moaned loudly, his fingers trailing down to my groin and the stirrings of arousal already beginning to affect me, but he suddenly stopped as knock on the stockroom door interrupted us. He broke our kiss and pulled his hands away as if burned, causing me to turn my most lethal glare upon whomever who had disturbed us even though we couldn’t be seen. 

“Naruto! What the hell are you doing?” The bartender from earlier yelled even though he couldn’t see us. “Your break ended fifteen minutes ago, dickless, I only found you because you were moaning like a woman.”

“Oh shit, sorry Sai!” He called back as he hastily pulled his pants and boxers up together. He bit his lip, shooting me an apologetic look, “Sorry, Sasuke, I gotta get back to work.” He shifted uncertainly for a moment, his cheeks burning red at being caught by his coworker, before he nodded to me and then disappeared out of the stockroom.

Well, at least this answered my question about whether it was Gaara or the blonde, _Naruto_ , who was affecting me. And now that I knew, I wasn’t about to let him go. I just had the best damned orgasm in my life from a fucking _human_ and I hadn’t even started to get serious yet.

Dhampir  
Page 17  
2/20/2021


	2. When You Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's serious about seducing this time and Naruto has no idea what's coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now it's gonna be **three** chapters! 
> 
> I seem to like my 3-chapter oneshots, haha. 
> 
> I'm still working on the third part though, but I'm a little too happy with the second part that I just want to post it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters because if I did, Sasuke would **totally** be an incubus.  
**Special Thank You:** Thank you **Ookima** for your continued support and reading all my ramblings and being my muse and beta!

* * *

**Seducing Blonde Idiots**  
_When You Want To_

I knocked on the door of Gaara’s apartment and waited, glancing at my watch after a minute or two went by and he hadn’t opened his door. I double checked the door number and verified it was the same one he had given me after our week-long liaison. He was in there, I knew that much, which either meant he was sleeping or preoccupied. Trying the door knob, I found it unlocked and let myself in as he was obviously awake—if the unlocked door wasn’t enough of a clue, the loud moans coming from somewhere within certainly were.

Unperturbed, I strode through his apartment with barely a glancing interest to the layout or decor. It seemed spacious enough with hardwood floors and decorated very masculine with black leather furniture and metal wrought glass side tables, I spied a small kitchen with cherry oak cabinets before I disappeared down the short hallway towards the growing moans. My kind isn’t shy about bedroom activities, obviously, orgies were all the rage during Nero’s time and we are sexual creatures by nature—excluding me up until a month ago—and so I didn’t hesitate as I pushed open the door and stepped into Gaara’s bedroom where the moans were growing increasingly louder.

“Ah, ha, oh Gaara!” The woman moaned as she lifted her hips before sinking back down on the incubus’s member. She had her back to me, her pale smooth skin on full display as her rotund buttocks bounced with each downward thrust, but I would have recognized the woman I had shoved Gaara towards just from the midnight blue hair that swayed with her thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she rode him hard, my fellow incubus propped upright against the bed’s headboard. Well, she is certainly much more vocal than she had been that night, but that might have to do with how Gaara had one hand on her hip to help guide her while the other squeezed a voluptuous breast that he currently had his mouth attached to. “Yes, r-right there!” The wonton moan was dark and on the cusp of orgasm as green eyes locked with mine over her shoulder.

His hand left her breast, coming to settle on her other hip as he cocked his head towards me, the silent invitation to join obvious. It wasn’t unheard of, hell it wasn’t even uncommon, but I just shook my head and smirked at the redhead. I jerked my head towards his closet and turned my back on the copulating couple. I needed something more than my t-shirts and jeans if I was going to seduce the blonde bartender back to my hotel, though if the other day was any indication, I wouldn’t really _need_ to. Oh, but I wanted to, for the first time in more than a millennia I actually wanted to put my seductive skills as an incubus to use. I wanted to watch as those azure eyes darkened and see if I could make more than his cheeks flush with just my words.

“Oh yes, oh please, _please_ Gaara, yes, yes, yes!” The woman screamed as the sounds of slapping flesh filled the silence between her moans just before the scent of her climax followed by Gaara’s a minute later suddenly filling the room. Her moans slowly died down as I rummaged through the redhead’s closet before pulling out a deep blood-red button up shirt. I held it up against me, mind skimming through what I had packed, but while this shirt would certainly work I would still have to go shopping for slacks and dress shoes.

“That one suits you.” Gaara murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nipped at my earlobe. I rolled my eyes at the man, there was a time that Gaara wasn’t so tactile, but considering it’s fairly important to touch to have sex and our need to feed on emotions, he had learned to handle it. Though around our own kind, Gaara rarely touched another except for me and his sister, Temari.

“What of your little lover? Shouldn’t you be cuddling with her?” I asked wryly as I held onto the shirt.

“Hinata’s asleep.” The smug tone had me snorting.

“It’s rare that you play with a human this long, it’s been over a month since you met her, hasn’t it?” I asked, turned to curiously peer at the redheaded incubus. “Are you thinking of actually making her a pet?” It was a derogatory term used by my kind to describe a human bound to an incubus, but considering how often my kind lost interest in their human bond-mates it’s not exactly surprising to view them as pets. I’ve only met a few that had remained truly bonded to their human, Cleopatra and Mark Antony probably being the last, the stunning succubus had taken many lovers, but had fallen deeply for the Roman general and the two faked their suicide before disappearing into obscurity. They had left their three children to the humans as they took after their father’s human side; only Cleopatra’s first child with Julius Caesar had been taken after his mother, but he had been put to death as a threat to the Roman throne.

Gaara shook his head, the red locks haphazardly messy and matching the smudged kohl around his eyes. “She was a twenty-eight year old virgin and tired of it. She thinks I’m a hands-on sex therapist and asked me to help her through her timidity.”

I smirked, walking out of his room with the shirt in hand. “A win-win situation then. I’m borrowing your shirt, but I need a recommendation for a men’s store.”

Gaara trailed after me, unblushingly nude, but of course why would he when I knew every inch of his body better than anyone else alive? “You’re actively seducing?” He asked, his tone flat, but I could hear the surprise at the edges of it.

“Hn.”

“There’s one two blocks away.” He said after a moment’s silence, his sea green eyes studying me closely as he crossed his arms over the chiseled chest, but I kept my expression impassive with only a slight smirk on my lips. “Jos A. Bank.”

I bowed my head in thanks and then moved towards the door, only hesitating once my hand wrapped around the door knob. “You’re handling the demon all right?” I questioned, looking over my shoulder at the handsome incubus. Gaara is sensitive despite what front he puts up and he still hasn’t forgiven himself for killing those humans almost two thousand years ago, he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he accidentally killed Hinata if the fact that he knows her name is any indication. He might only be playing with her, but he still gets attached easily.

My only friend nodded curtly, “I have someone helping, though since our tryst I haven’t needed his help. You’re still the best at subduing the demon in me.” I moved away from the door and grabbed a marker off the nearby desk he had in his living room. I glanced at the computers stacked there and quirked a brow at him. “I’m a computer tech,” he shrugged, “it pays the bills and allows me flexibility.”

I chortled and then grabbed his arm, letting my fingers caress his skin and enjoying the shiver that ran through him. I’m such a bastard, but it’s _so_ much fun sometimes. I scrawled my phone number on his arm, another wonderful thing about this era of technology. When we had lost touch with each other last there was nothing even close to the telephone and while Gaara had a house at the time, I was constantly moving with no place to call home. “Call me if you need help,” his eyes flashed amber at my proximity and the misunderstood meaning, but I quickly killed that idea, “but that tryst was a onetime repeat, Sabaku.”

He growled slightly before I found myself being pulled to him and my mouth plundered with an aggression he didn’t usually show me. Uchiha incubi never bottomed and we almost always took the lead, but I allowed him this hostile kiss until he finally released me with a huff of annoyance. I had allowed it, but I hadn’t responded despite his now hard length pressing against my thigh. “Uchiha, you are infuriating.”

I gave a bark of laughter at that and shoved him back towards his bedroom. “Go take care of your _patient_ and wash your face, you look like a rabid raccoon right now.”

He looked over his shoulder one last time at me, but then walked away as my eyes fell to his ass and watched the taut globes saunter down the hall. Damn incubus, he knew exactly what he was doing, but thankfully I have will power and so despite feeling more amorous than I have in a millennia, I only let myself out of the apartment and shut the door behind me.

I only want a certain blonde bartender anyway and I _always_ get what I want.

* * *

I checked my reflection, biting at my lips to make them redder, and smirked. I have no shame so I can say that the dark red button-up looks downright sinful against my ivory skin and stygian locks. I decided last minute to forego the tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons to give a more relaxed aura before tucking the shirt into my black slacks and tightening the leather belt.

The leather dress shoes were shiny and new, which also meant they were slightly stiff and I scowled as they pinched my toes while I laced them up. I travel light, but damn it, I’m going to make sure I carry at least one full formal, or semi-formal, outfit from now on. Taking one last look in the mirror, I adjusted my bangs so they would fall only slightly in my eyes and give me that mysterious edge before sweeping my gaze across the deluxe suite room and checking that I have everything I need for tonight---predominantly lube and condoms.

Condoms aren’t something I enjoy and incubi and succubae are immune to all diseases and illnesses, but I knew enough about humans of this era to know they wouldn’t be comfortable to engage in sex with a stranger without some kind of protection. I’m not willing to tell the bartender, I mean _Naruto_ , that I’m an incubus as that will most likely make the blonde think I’m insane and so that only leaves me using condoms unless he agrees to engage without them.

I glanced at my watch, noting that it was almost midnight and that the club would be in full swing with a few hours left before closing time. It had been three days since I saw the blonde, but according to one of the other bartenders, a brunette with a strange double bun style hairdo, Naruto would be working tonight, she assured me.

Leaving my hotel room, I crossed the mainly vacant street to the club and lifted my head up arrogantly as I approached the same bouncer as the other night. The hulking man looked me over and then gave me a toothy grin before stepping aside to let me bypass the line once more. I smirked at him and snorted at the groans and calls of “no fair!” from the line before I vanished from their sight and into the club. I took a moment to relish in the cool air conditioning in the almost empty hallway because I knew the club would be hot and sweltering with all the bodies packed within. Hopefully Naruto would be behind the bar and not somewhere on the dance floor once again, it was packed enough when I went there on Wednesday and with it being a Saturday now it would be even worse.

I immediately went to the bar, my smirk becoming a subtle grin as I spotted my quarry, his attention on his patrons as he enticingly danced behind the bar in all black, the club’s name emblazoned across the front of the tight black t-shirt. The wide smile on his face would barely disappear as he mixed drinks, popped the tops of beer bottles and chatted with the various people coming up. I hung back, just watching for a while as his emotions played openly across his face, I didn’t even need to touch him to know the depths of his feelings just by how his bright his blue eyes sparkled and the way he threw back his head and boisterously laughed.

Lust filled me and I backed up a step with a frown as confusion clouded my mind. He wasn’t even doing anything sexual and I hadn’t fed from anyone since our last encounter as he had left me well fed, but just watching the blonde being carefree and open was enough to spike a deep lust within me. This human is certainly unlike anyone I have met before and it only makes me want him even more. It almost scared me, but I have never been afraid of anything in my life and I have certainly faced scarier things than a lithe little blonde bartender.

Striding towards the bar with a predacious grace, I slid into a seat near the end of the bar and watched my unwitting prize as he moved slowly towards me. It seemed he has learned since our first encounter and instead of just sticking to one area, he was starting from one end and moving down to make sure he was taking care of all of his patrons. And so I waited, _almost_ patiently, my right hand cradling the side of my face with my chin nestled at the bottom of my palm as I leaned on the bar with my elbow while my other hand abstractly drew shapes upon the bar top.

Slowly Naruto moved down and I observed how he constantly moved, even as he listened to orders or made the drinks, his body was in constant motion with either his hands tapping along or his legs bouncing or how he’d sway with the beat at times. Finally, he was within my reach, nodding as the man next to me ordered a White Russian, and I smirked just before those vibrant sapphires turned to me as he began to pick up a tumbler. He gasped, his eyebrows disappearing beneath his bangs as his eyes went wide, and fumbled the glass tumbler in surprise. “S-Sasuke!” The shattering of the tumbler hitting the floor shook him and he jumped away from the shards of glass with a loud curse.

“What did you break now, you brat?” A voice boomed and Naruto flinched as he rubbed the back of his head in humiliation. A busty blonde woman appeared, her arms crossed angrily beneath her chest and pushing her breasts up more prominently. She scowled as she stared at the shards of glass and harrumphed. “You’ve been breaking things left and right for the past few days!”

His eyes darted to me when she said that and I couldn’t keep the pleased grin off my face at that. So he’s been flustered since our last interaction. “I dropped a glass,” he sighed, turning to grab a broom and standing dust pan just a few paces away, “I know, it’ll come out of my pay.”

“You’re damn right it will!” She scolded, but then took the broom and dust pan from him and shooed him out of the way with an affectionate smile. “Just get back to bartending; you’re one of my best.”

The blonde scurried to do just that and swiftly handed the White Russian to the man next to me before biting his lip and steeling himself to look directly at me. His eyes were a maelstrom of emotion, causing the azure depths to swirl dark and stormy as his smile disappeared. “What’ll you have?” He asked flatly and I couldn’t help by elegantly raise a brow at the change in attitude.

“You,” I drawled, purposely pausing as I sat up a bit straighter and ran my index finger across my lips. His eyes followed my finger with rapt focus as his breathing hitched and I smirked, he made it too easy, “choose.” I finally finished and then gestured with my hand, “Surprise me.”

Naruto licked his lips before glaring at me and muttering something unintelligible under his breath as he carefully walked around the blonde woman still sweeping up the glass shards. At whatever Naruto said, she looked up and met my gaze with curiosity before it slid over to where Naruto was mixing a drink. I looked coolly back at her when she mirthfully smiled at me before nodding, as if giving me her approval.

Hm, interesting.

She finished sweeping up the glass before Naruto finished and then disappeared to the Employee’s Only area with the broken tumbler within the dustpan. The blonde bartender returned, setting down my drink almost harshly as he grinned impishly. “Here you are, one Suffering Bastard.” Oh, he had _no_ idea.

“Will you be the one to make me suffer?” I asked as my fingers slowly closed around the cold glass, my tone dark and seductive.

“Oh,” he answered gravelly as he leaned slightly over the bar, “believe it.”

I smirked and moved until our lips were only inches apart and my eyes were directly even with his shocked ones. “I can’t wait.”

He audibly swallowed and quickly backed up a step, but I saw the lust flaring and knew I had hooked him. Now I just needed to drag him away from here and to my hotel room, ah, more patience will be needed for that. “Do you need anything else?” He asked hoarsely, doing his best to remain professional before he moved to the next patron.

“Hm, yes,” I wasn’t ready for those brilliant azure depths to leave my visage just yet; I wanted them on me and only me, “a cherry.”

“…A cherry.” He deadpanned, “Cherries don’t go in this drink.”

“I still want one.”

The blonde grit his teeth, annoyance plain as he moved slightly to the left and reached beneath the counter only to produce a maraschino cherry held between his index finger and thumb. Quite certain there’s tongs, but at the smug smirk, he obviously expected me to refuse it since he had picked it up with his fingers instead. “Here ya go, bastard.” He held it out, about to drop it in my drink when I seized his wrist and pulled him towards me. Naruto let out a startled yelp, his free hand gripping the counter to steady himself as I enveloped the cherry whole—fruit, stem and index finger in all. I plucked the cherry easily from his fingers that were just as slack as his jaw and moved the overly sweet fruit to the side of my mouth as I sucked the juice off his finger, my tongue swirling erotically around the digit as a flush crept up his neck and to his cheeks.

I slowly pulled away, dragging the flat of my tongue up the underside of his finger before flicking it across the tip of his finger and watching as his eyes darkened lustfully. I knew exactly where his thoughts were, his emotions flowing into me and eliciting a low moan as his finger popped from my mouth with a lewd sound. Naruto just stared at me, rooted to the floor and unaware that the rest of the bar’s attention had become focused on our little show as I swallowed the cherry and then swiftly tied the stem into a knot. Leaning forward on the bar as the blonde watched me dubiously, I used the hand that still held his wrist to yank him towards me, capturing his lips in a quick open mouthed kiss before I pulled back with a smirk, the heady rush of desire making me almost groan as my cock stirred to life. “Thank you, Naruto.”

His eyes snapped to mine at his name before he furrowed his brow and reached into his mouth to remove the tied cherry stem incredulously. His cheeks turned bright red as he held the small stem before he looked at me again. I licked my lips, once more resting my chin in the palm of my hand and picked up my drink with my left, smirking haughtily. “You!” He huffed angrily, looking almost ready to cuss me out before he squared his shoulders and then studiously ignored me as looked at the ginger haired man next to me. “What can I get you, sir?” His tone was tight and cross even as he smiled at the man.

“I’ll have the same thing he did, _all_ of it.” The man leered and I clicked my teeth angrily as the blonde gaped at the man’s audacity. Naruto is _mine_ and I wasn’t about to let some deviant stranger just have him.

“Perks of being the boyfriend.” I said suavely, but with a chilling edge to it.

Naruto sputtered, wide eyed once more. “You’re—” He suddenly stopped at the glare I leveled at him before he rolled his eyes at me. “Sorry sir, but that’s a special menu only the bastard to your right gets. It also includes being tied up and punished for being insufferable as well as being taught his _place._ ”

Oh, I know my place and if he’ll let me, he’ll find out it’s on my hands and knees worshiping his body from head to toe, inside and out. I leaned towards the ginger, making certain my voice was loud enough for Naruto to overhear as I looked directly at the blonde, “He knows just how to make me moan.” 

The blonde bartender flushed brighter than before and walked away flustered as the ginger haired man laughed. The man eventually left after another bartender took his order, but I just sipped my drink while I watched Naruto. He kept serendipitously glancing at me, but I caught his eyes each time and just grinned at him, making him flush and look away quickly every time.

A few women approached me, trying to coax me into dancing with them or at least starting a conversation, but I assiduously rebuffed them while taking great pleasure in the jealousy radiating from the blonde bartender. The way his eyes narrowed to fiery slits whenever another woman approached, freely touching my shoulder or arm, only made me gleeful, so much so that I wasn’t even annoyed at the women as I usually was. While I wouldn’t give them a chance, I couldn’t deny enjoying them approaching this time only because it brought all of Naruto’s attention to me.

Yet he continued to check on everyone but me, passing me by without a second glance as he worked the bar. If I wasn’t watching so closely and catching the heated glances, I would be more than a little angry, but as I said once before, seduction is as much about what is seen as what is unseen. The sexual energy between us was almost palatable to me and my erection hadn’t waned in the past half hour, though it wasn’t unbearably hard yet either.

The woman next to me though was going to chase it away if she didn’t get the very obvious hint that I wasn’t interested and to go away. Dyed pink hair and vibrant green eyes don’t go well together, but from the way she kept twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she obviously thought it did. She had already been rebuffed and rejected twice by me and now I was plain snubbing her as I did my best to ignore her, but she wasn’t giving up as she ran her nails down my clothed arm teasingly. I felt my erection beginning to deflate as she pressed her small breasts against my shoulder to whisper in my ear.

“I’m a yoga instructor; you won’t _believe_ how flexible I am.” She murmured as I stared straight ahead of me, my eyebrow twitching with thinly veiled anger.

Two drinks suddenly slammed down on the table, making the woman jump back from me and I gave a sigh of relief before I looked right into the fiery depths of hell, but damn did hell look sinfully erotic. Naruto glared at me before he looked at the woman and his glare intensified to the point I was truly surprised the woman didn’t burst into flames. “On the house,” he said, smiling wolfishly at her as she took the bright green drink, “one Dead Bastard for you,” he glanced at me momentarily before icily continuing, “and one Dirty Whore, I thought it was fitting.”

The woman choked on her drink before scowling darkly at Naruto and disappearing back into the crowd as I laughed raucously at her. How long has it been since I laughed so freely? I was usually quite reserved, but Naruto was causing me to act in ways I would never otherwise act and I just couldn’t hold back my laughter. Naruto’s anger melted away and he gave me a soft smile before setting a little black plastic cup of cherries next to my drink.

“Before you ask for another cherry.” He grinned, his posture relaxing as he tilted his head slightly.

I stared at the tan drink; different from the almost orange one Naruto had given me earlier before smiling at the blonde. “Thank you.” I said as I took a sip, finding the drink fairly balanced and not sweet.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Naruto murmured, that grin turning roguish once more, “you’re currently on my shit list for the boyfriend stunt you pulled earlier.” 

“Hn.” I stirred my finger in the drink, catching an ice cube and drawing it out before running it briefly across my lips. I licked the drips of alcohol running down my finger before pushing the cube teasingly into my mouth, Naruto’s eyes watching my every move as I smiled sultrily at the blonde.

His breath hitched, lust dilating his eyes as he seemed to think something over. “Fuck it.” He muttered before catching me off guard and yanking me halfway across the bar by my collar to kiss me soundly and viciously, the ice melting rapidly between our caressing tongues before the cube was stolen and Naruto was pushing away. My whole body burned, it felt like an inferno was within my very soul that was burning me from the inside out as my expression turned rapacious; fuck I wanted the damned human. Wanted him more than anything I have ever wanted in my life, my very being ached to bathe myself in the depths of his emotions as I sought to bring him to the heights of ecstasy.

He gave me a cocky grin, ice cube caught between his teeth before he crushed it and walked away, yelling last call and moving to ring a bell that rang clamorously over the thumping dance beat. I growled at the tease, I’m certain red has bled into my eyes at how strong my lust is, and watched as he began cleaning up, taking payments and giving last drinks. My erection was threatening to break the zipper on my slacks, which gives no resistance like jeans do and made the very obvious tent in my pants almost obscene, and my grip on the glass tightened to where I swore I heard the tumbler groan as if it was about to crack.

“Oi, brat!” The blonde woman from earlier appeared beside me at the bar, blocking my view of Naruto.

“Yeah?” He called and I moved just enough to see him standing at the register with four credit cards in his hand as he closed what I assume is multiple drink tabs. 

“Just close the tabs and don’t worry about cleaning up. Take your tips and call it a night.”

Naruto didn’t immediately respond and when he did, his tone was wary and hesitant. He glanced over at us, his eyes straying to me before they snapped back to the woman beside me. “Why?”

“Because your boyfriend here hasn’t left this seat in over an hour and he’s sporting what looks like a huge boner that might need medical attention if you don’t take care of it soon.” She answered brazenly, turning to grin slyly at me. I returned her grin with a slow forming smirk, tilting my drink towards her to acknowledge her meddling before I finished my mixed drink like a shot.

“ _Granny!_ ” Naruto practically screamed, his entire face beet red as some of the remaining patrons gave teasing whoops and catcalls while others looked appreciatively at me. “Firstly, he’s _not_ my boyfriend; secondly, you can’t just say shit like that and thirdly, you don’t even know his name, for all you know he could be a rapist serial killer that you’re sending your _only godson_ to god knows where with!”

She snorted, her honey brown eyes glinting playfully as she held out her hand to me. “Tsunade, owner of this fine establishment and that there is Naruto, my godson.” I gripped her hand, shaking it politely until she squeezed so tightly I felt my bones rub together. “ _Don’t_ hurt him.”

“Sasuke,” I inclined my head, my expression not giving away the current pain she was inflicting, “and I don’t plan to.”

Satisfied, Tsunade dropped my hand and smacked her own down hard on the bar. “There ya go, brat, I know his name and he’s not going to hurt you even if he is a rapist serial killer.”

“You are the worst godmother ever.” He ground out, glaring spitefully at her.

“Oh please, you’re an open book, kiddo.” She chuckled, “I know you were planning to sneak away with Sasuke anyway, I’m just speeding up the process and making it so I don’t have to write you up for leaving early.”

“Ah-ha!” Naruto pointed at her ecstatically, “The truth comes out, you just don’t want to do extra paperwork.”

“And you just admitted you were planning to do exactly as I said.” Tsunade retorted and I couldn’t help but chortle when Naruto’s expression faltered. “Now scram.” 

The blonde huffed, but there was a lopsided smile on his lips as he sighed. “Old hag.” He muttered, handing the patrons their credit cards back and taking another three. The last three from the looks of it.

“Don’t push your luck, brat.” She warned before pushing away from the bar and disappearing once more…somewhere.

Naruto chuckled, suddenly much closer to me and I looked up to see him leaning on the bar with his arms crossed just across from me. “Well, looks like I’m free, wanna go dance until closing?”

“No.” I answered darkly as I leaned closer to him, our eyes remaining locked together. “I want to take you back to my hotel room and show you what a _good_ lover can do.” Seduction was weaved into my tone and while I didn’t touch him, I could see the arousal clear on his face. My words were a callback to our last interaction in the stockroom and from the way his pupils dilated, his thoughts had drifted to it as well as he licked his lips almost absentmindedly. “My hotel is just across the street.”

“Yeah?” His voice thick and raspy with lust as he tilted his head to the side, eyes searching mine for a moment before he gave an almost imperceptible nod and lopsidedly smiled at me. “Okay.”

I didn’t touch him as we walked across the street and into my hotel. I dragged my hand through my hair, messing up the perfectly styled locks I had kept all night, but it was either do that or shove the blonde against the nearest thing that wouldn’t break and ravage him. While I certainly didn’t mind fucking in public, I knew there were laws against it and that most likely Naruto _would_ mind.

I caught the self-doubt that crossed his face when I didn’t even reach to hold his hand, but I would be sure to rectify that once I had him behind my door. I just didn’t trust myself to be in control once I become immersed in all of him, his emotions were heartfelt and strong when he wasn’t in the throes of passion and it had almost been too much just from oral sex, I truly might be a dead bastard before the sunrise comes. It wasn’t about to stop me though, there were certainly worse ways to die.

We walked into the elevator; I pushed the button for the twelfth floor and then glared menacingly at a couple walking towards us. They paused, the man pulling his wife back a step, and then made the smart choice to turn around and head towards a different elevator. I smirked and once the doors were closed, I pivoted and pinned the blonde bartender against the wall, watching as those blue eyes stared up at me with bewilderment.

“Sas—” He began to question, but I didn’t let him finish as I tilted my head and pressed our lips together, emotion pouring into me with such intensity it stole my breath. The savory flavor of his depth of want tinged with desperation was wondrous and it only made me push more urgently against him, my tongue prying his lips open as I snaked an arm around his waist.

Naruto squeaked as I pulled him against me, our kiss deepening until the ding of the elevator doors opening had us separating. The slight whine coming from those reddened lips made me salaciously grin as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my hotel room, his sudden nervous energy flowing into me. Most incubi and succubae aren’t so sensitive and need more than a simple touch to feed, but I had spent _centuries_ strengthening my ability to feed through such mere contact and now it felt like I can’t turn it off and Naruto isn’t just a trickle as most humans were, he’s a fucking fire hose.

My hand slightly shook as I swiped the keycard on my door, but by the way Naruto was biting his bottom lip and looking everyone except at me, he didn’t notice what he was doing to me. I pushed the door open and dragged him in behind me before I let his hand go so he could look around. It wouldn’t do to have him nervous, it would taint all of his emotions and leave me with a bitter aftertaste and I wanted to experience nirvana with him, not remorse.

I locked the door, watching silently as Naruto stepped apprehensively into the room, skittering a bit around the large bed before he turned and looked at me with a timid smile. I cocked a brow, he had been so cheeky and impulsive before, but now seemed shy. Not being caught in the heat of the moment apparently was giving him too much time to think, something I planned to rectify as I glided towards him.

He quickly stepped back when I reached for him, “Um…do you mind if I shower first?” He asked, glancing from me to the bathroom at his back. “I smell like a bar, ya’know, greasy foods, booze and sweat.” He chuckled lightheartedly, but the way he picked at the hem of his shirt spoke of his anxiousness.

“You smelling like a bar doesn’t bother me.” I mused, moving a step closer, but not touching him just yet.

“Well, it bothers _me._ ” Naruto harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly defiant as if he was challenging me.

I slowly smirked, giving a hum of assent as the corners of my lips turned upwards. “Then by all means,” my words were dark and seductive as I gripped the nape of his neck and sealed our lips, languidly plundering his mouth as my tongue coaxed his into playing until I left him breathless, “but don’t take too long.”

He nodded a bit dazed before he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door, the shower turning on soon after. I groaned as I fell back onto the bed, with all the teasing between us tonight I had already gorged on Naruto’s emotions and was full, but the other hunger for the blonde hadn’t decreased at all. If anything, the more I absorbed his feelings the more I wanted from him and now that he was within reach, I wasn’t about to let him walk out of the door for anything short of an evacuation.

I pushed myself up and then bent over to unlace my shoes, grimacing at the uncomfortable position it caught my erection in. Tsunade wasn’t fully joking when she had said I’d need some kind of intervention for it, if my experience from before meant I wouldn’t be satisfied by anything less than the blonde bartender himself. Even with Gaara, it had taken over a week before I felt some sort of relief from the incessant passion in my loins, but cumming just from the feelings and sounds Naruto was making in the stockroom had given me more relief than being buried balls deep within the redhead incubus.

Slipping my shoes off, I unbuttoned my shirt, but didn’t take it off yet just in case Naruto suddenly tried to leave. While I’m certainly not modest, I didn’t want to spend the night in jail for indecent exposure due to having chased the blonde nude. I certainly would not force the human into anything he didn’t want, but from what I had observed so far Naruto didn’t seem to be one that usually slept with strangers. One of the perks of being an incubus is that almost no one turns us down, I certainly never have been.

I checked the supplies once more; just verifying I do have everything and then smoothing the small wrinkles on the sheets. I had already stripped the bed of the comforter and had extra sheets stashed on one of the chairs near the window so that we would have fresh sheets to actually sleep in. Taking care of our lovers is the utmost importance for my kind, or usually is, there are some exceptions, but at least among the Uchiha we _always_ tend to our lovers needs first and foremost.

It’s probably one reason we are so sought after and even though Itachi never takes the same lover twice, in that one night he is fully an Uchiha and his lovers’ treatment is taken seriously. He might enjoy watching them beg for another experience after the night is over, the man is a fucking sadist to the core, but he reads his lovers extremely well and uses that perceptive quality to bring them the greatest pleasure imaginable. I might be able to feel emotions just from a single touch, but Itachi was almost just as good at reading them by just looking at someone.

I lay back on the bed once more, palming my erection through the slacks to relieve some of the throbbing there and groaning deeply as my body craved more. Thoughts of my brother were banished; I certainly do not want to think about my fucking brother when I have a gorgeous blonde man just a room away. My eyes slid closed and I debated whether I should wait for Naruto to finish showering or if I should masturbate just to take the edge off. Just a taste of the blonde’s emotions would have me achingly hard once more, I mean it’s not like incubi were made for sex and therefore didn’t have the normal refractory period most humans have.

A moan left my lips as I palmed myself harder, my thoughts clouding as those lustful emotions surfaced, but I refrained from removing my slacks for the same reason I didn’t remove my shirt yet. I rolled my hips slightly into my hand, groaning again as the ache lessened a hair and letting my head clear just a bit. Enough to hear the sudden gasp that had my eyes snapping open to find Naruto standing in the bathroom doorframe looking downright iniquitous with a white towel slung around his hips and his blonde hair dark with droplets of water that dripped off the spiked ends.

I watched with half-lidded eyes as one droplet of water ran down the side of his neck before rapidly running down the contour of his body, over the well defined pectoral and coming quite close to the dark dusky nipples that were already erect and hard before tantalizingly running over the flat stomach and across taut, tattooed abs that were defined enough to be considered a six pack without being overly bulky. The drop of water disappeared into the tower that was tucked in low on Naruto’s hips and I wanted to rip the towel away so I could continue my downward trajectory, but instead I ran my eyes back up, taking a moment to appreciate the bright red spiraling tattoo that encircled his navel. My eyes finally met with his, his gaze still watching my hand that hadn’t stopped palming my erection that had only gotten harder now that the object of my desire was within my grasp.

His eyes darkened and his lips parted as he watched the sensual rolling of my hips and I beckoned him closer with a crook of my finger and a soft command, “Come here.”

Any doubts he might have been having seemed to have been erased as he willingly came to the edge of the bed, his eyes wandering across my exposed torso. He reached out, tentatively running his fingers across my skin and I sighed at the contact, Naruto’s desire coursing through me. My eyes slid closed for a moment as he traced the contours of my muscles, his touch becoming bolder as he ran his hand up until his fingers ghosted across my right nipple. The touch was gentle and fleeting, but it sent a deep frisson of hunger for the blonde through me.

I felt drunk once more and suddenly having him so close wasn’t enough, I wanted Naruto beneath me, above me, beside me and surrounding me in every way possible. Grabbing his waist with my left arm, I dragged him onto the bed and flipped our positions so that he was flat on his back with me hovering above him. I leaned down, placing teasing kisses against his collarbone before I licked up the side of his neck, collecting the droplets of water that still clung to his skin.

Naruto moaned, gasping when I scraped my teeth over his skin, and I felt his hands stroking up and down my sides as I sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder until it was marred bright red. Nails scraped pleasurably down my back and I groaned against his skin as I settled the weight of my lower body into his, feeling the hardening arousal pressing against my own insufferably hard length. “Sasuke,” my human breathily moaned as I rocked my hips forward as my lips continued to mark his skin. Lust flowed into me as our chests touched, Naruto’s hands settling on my hips as he used the leverage to cant his hips into my grinding and I finally kissed his lips, biting at his bottom lip and sucking it into my mouth as I tasted him in more than one way. Then my tongue was thrusting into his mouth and my grinding became more insistent as Naruto’s moans were swallowed by my mouth. I stroked my tongue across his and darted between teasing his tongue and discovering how deeply I could get down his throat.

He finally tore away, chest heaving with needed breath as I slowly slid down his body, my mouth finding his nipple and teasing the nub between my teeth as my tongue flicked over it. Naruto threw an arm over his eyes and moaned libidinously as my free hand twisted and teased the other nipple. His cock was now fully erect, if the hard shaft poking my stomach through the towel was any indication, and moved lower, nipping and licking at the skin spread out before me with seductive elegance. I was becoming inebriated on the taste of his skin, the depths of his emotions and the breathy moans and gasps that were leaving his lips.

I swirled my tongue around his navel, enjoying the sharp increase in desire as I teased his skin, following the path of the spiraling tattoo on his abdomen before moving even lower. His one hand gripped my shoulder tightly and I flicked my eyes up to see his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes still covered by his one arm. Well, that wouldn’t do. I tugged the towel loose, letting it fall open and expose all of him to me.

Leaning back until I was on my knees, I took a moment to look at the golden skinned man beneath me, how despite his lissome form, he had the hard packed muscles and shape of a man. From the shapely calves that melded into strong, muscular thighs before the narrow hips. Naruto’s ribs could be seen with every exhale, but he wasn’t thin, no, the muscled torso was perfect to me and Naruto was exactly what I wanted, a strong lover that wouldn’t break from being with me. My eyes moved downward once more to where his cock lay prominently against his stomach as my fingers teased the soft skin of his inner thighs, enjoying how he shivered at the slight touch.

I leaned down and licked from the base of his cock to the head, his fingers immediately gripping my hair at the sudden move. “Sasuke!” He shouted in surprise and I looked up to see those vivid cerulean orbs on me where they belonged. I cocked my head at him, waiting to see if he would say no, but he just chewed on the corner of his bottom lip cutely. With a lascivious smirk, I leaned down once more and mouthed the turgid flesh, not taking it within my mouth yet, but just tasting and letting my tongue follow the veins as the musky smell of his dripping precum filled my senses. “Please,” came the breathy supplication, Naruto’s hips thrusting slightly against my provocative tongue, “please, Sasuke.”

“Yes?” I asked, nipping at the side of his length and eliciting a gasp at the sharp but fleeting pain. I swiftly laved the mark with my tongue, Naruto pulling at my hair emphatically as he tried to make me move to the swollen head that had turned an angry red at my teasing.

“Stop teasing,” he groaned as he yanked particularly hard to get my mouth near where he truly wanted it. Dark desire filled me and I let out a harsh breath, the heat causing his cock to twitch with anticipation and another burst of lust rolled over me. How the hell could he feel like this constantly? Such deep, steady emotions—not fleeting and ever changing as I had come to expect from humans. His attraction to me had only become stronger and while lust was certainly present, it wasn’t the only thing he felt. Even now as I finally gave him what he wanted and swallowed his cock in one fell swoop and relished in the screams the move pulled from him as he thrust down my throat instinctively, the lust was a intense passionate kind that was fully matched by the magnetism he felt to me.

His fingers twisted my hair, the moans becoming louder and more licentious as I quickly bobbed my head up and down. He wouldn’t last long, his emotions were chaotic and intense and I moaned around his length as I lapped at the precum leaking from the tip. His gasps became sharper, more urgent as his hips worked in tandem with my movements.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped, “Sasuke, ah, fuck, Sasuke!” The way he murmurs my name sounds like a supplication to god himself and that makes me almost purr with delight. “I’m close, Sas, fuck, feel so good, your mouth feels so good, Sasuke.” He moaned, his hands pushing me to take him deeper and I do so happily, the hot cock sinking down my throat and momentarily blocking my breathing as I swallow around him. “Fuck!” Naruto yelled and his back arched as he came, convulsions shaking his body as I continue to swallow around him, drinking in his essence and emotions as my name continued to be breathily whispered. The human beneath me was a delicacy that I don’t think I can ever let go, my drug-addled mind tried to sort through the clangor of emotions racing into me as Naruto collapsed bonelessly back into the bed. His hands slipped from my hair and I slowly rose myself off his spent length, my eyes remaining half lidded and so full of desire, the blonde’s breath caught as hunger coursed through him renewed and stronger than before.

My eyes fluttered closed as the intoxicating emotions fully enveloped me and I groaned, dark and bawdy as I pulled away to let my shirt fall from my shoulders and give myself a moment’s reprieve from the raging passions Naruto somehow possessed. He was ruining me, hell, he already has ruined me! Emotions from any other human were now unfulfilling and without the rich qualities Naruto’s have. “I think I’m addicted.” I muttered as I dropped my shirt somewhere behind me on the bed, watching his eyes darken as they ran over my broad shoulders before meeting my gaze.

“You’re not the only one.” Naruto said, the flush on his cheeks making him all the more alluring. “I don’t usually follow people I just met to their hotel room.”

“Oh?” The corners of my lips upturned as I moved forward until my hands were settled on either side of his head, our bodies so close but still not touching. The disconnection allowed me to think more clearly for a moment, but even the air felt charged with sexuality and his delectable emotions still had me fully enthralled.

He nodded, licking his dry lips and teasing me with that flash of the pink appendage. “I can’t think clearly around you.” He admitted and I had to stifle the laugh trying to bubble up since that is exactly how I feel whenever I touch him. If I were smarter, I’d probably stay far away from the blonde human, but he had already hooked me and I didn’t want to give him up. I’m the incubus, I’m supposed to be the one hooking my prey, but Naruto has me ensnared and turned me into a lush.

“Then,” I murmured seductively as I closed the distance between us until our lips were a breadth away, “how about I make you not think at all?”

Naruto moved first, surging forward and capturing my mouth before his tongue was lapping at my lips and asking for entrance. I opened them with a groan, tasting him deeply and enjoying his boldness, but as soon as his tongue caressed mine, I took control of the kiss and pressed him into the mattress as my body settled over the smaller man. The need to have him burned within me and my erection that had been straining for the past two hours twitched and throbbed with want, but my fire to consume the blonde was quenched with the other part of being an Uchiha incubus.

The need to pleasure our lover’s first and foremost slammed into me with such intensity that I let out an impassioned cry and buried my face into my human’s neck. The need to worship every inch of Naruto’s body, the desire to be enslaved to him so that I would be the master of him—body, heart and soul—would’ve brought me to my knees had I been standing. I want to be awash in the sybaritic pleasure Naruto holds and as I rut against him, trying to relieve the fervent burning in my loins, I press kisses against his heated skin and taste the salty sweat mixed with the few droplets of water that are still cling from his shower.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered as I began tasting and kissing every part of skin I could reach, starting with his neck and shoulder. The way he trembled beneath me with every brush of my lips was delightful and somehow despite being fully fed, I hungered for more. I wanted to experience the array of emotions he possessed, I wanted all of them and as I flicked my tongue over his nipple and teased it until it was red and hard, I felt his shaft beginning to harden once more as his hunger for more deepened. And more I would give him, as much of me as he could take and I planned to show him just that as I moved further down his body. I nipped down his torso, feeling the heat of his quivering skin the further south I went, but I purposely ignored the prominent erection in my teasing. His hitching breaths and almost whining moans had me ready to give in, but as I nipped at his hipbone before sucking hard enough to leave a hickey on his tanned skin he was suddenly pushing at me. “Sasuke wait,” the tone urgent, “wait a minute.”

Oh, he cannot really want me to stop _now!_ I slowly sat up; deathly quiet as I narrowed my eyes at the blonde human. I know by now that I will not be satisfied until I have fully tasted Naruto in every possible way and my hands twist angrily in the sheets as I wait to hear what he has to say.

His cock is fully erect once more, pearly beads of fluid already collecting at the tip and so I know it isn’t a lack of attraction, I would certainly feel that too, but I hadn’t felt a dissonance in his emotions, only a rising intensity that threatened to overload me. “It’s not right for me to receive all the pleasure.” He finally said, gnawing on his bottom lip as he hesitantly reached for the clasp on my belt, but I caught his hands and silenced his protest with my lips.

“Your pleasure comes first,” I murmured between kisses, “but hearing you say my name,” the teasing kisses trailed down his throat, “watching you writhe beneath my touch brings me more pleasure than you know.”

“Damn it,” Naruto moaned as I teased the skin just beneath his ear with my teeth and mouth until a dark purpling blemish was left. His hands ran up my chest, his nails scraping over my nipples and evoking a low moan from me, they always have been sensitive. “Fuck Sasuke, I wanna feel you in me,” he sibilated as he tweaked my nipples, causing me to bite his shoulder at the overwhelming sensation of being teased while being immersed in Naruto’s passion. He lips pressed where they could reach and left a scorching trail behind them, the human had no idea what he was doing to me and as my eyes dilated, my vision became unfocused with the sweltering desire that was consuming me. “I want you to fuck me, Sasuke.”

It might be ingrained in me that his pleasure comes first, but I am still a man even if I’m not human and at his poignant words, I felt my control slip as I roughly flipped the bartender onto his stomach and ran my hands down the unmarred golden complexion beneath me. Not a single tan line anywhere, just beautiful tawny skin that surged the desire to mark within me. I allowed my hands to caress his back, watching as Naruto shivered and twisted his neck so he could watch me from over his shoulder. When I reached the swell of his bottom, I kneaded the rounded globes gently, feeling the firm muscle in his glutes, and pulled them apart enough to catch sight of the puckered entrance that I wanted to adore.

Naruto instinctively tightened his muscles, making the small ingress quiver, and I roughly grabbed his legs and forced his ass to rise into the air as he settled on his knees, his head still pressed against the mattress. I could feel his anticipation, the thrumming energy spilling out of me as my incubus was so thoroughly fed there was nowhere I hold onto it, but while he might be expecting chilled and slippery fingers, I wasn’t ready to move to that just yet. Instead I moved to hover over his back and capture his lips in a torrid kiss that left his knees weak at the way I sucked his tongue until it was dry before nipping at it and leaving him flushed and highly aroused.

I took my time tracing every vertebrae of his back with my tongue, placing open mouth kisses between each one, and by the time I reached the bottom of his spine, Naruto was a trembling mess beneath me. His panting breaths and gasping moans were enough to fill me with bliss at seeing the human so aroused and on the cusp of another orgasm. I wonder… A salacious grin came to my lips as I spread his ass cheeks apart and exposed him to my wandering eye.

“What are you doing?” He asked, a trill of concern souring the pure desire that had been flooding me.

Instead of answering, I leaned down and licked from his perineum up to his entrance, eliciting a loud gasp from the blonde as my tongue circled the spasming hole and teased at it for a minute before I pushed the tip of my tongue inside of him.

“ _Fuck!”_ Naruto yelled hoarsely, his whole body trembling as I continued to push deeper, my tongue spearing him open as the blonde let out a keening moan that had me dangerously close to cumming as undiluted pleasure crashed into me. I wriggled my tongue deeper, stretching the tight ring of muscle and feeling it contract around me in such a filthy way that I growled as my hands grabbed Naruto’s hips and pulled him closer to me. “S-Sasuke, shit,” he rasped, his voice erotic and titillating as I felt him beginning to unravel before me, “oh fuck, it feels so _good_ , h-how does— _fuck!_ ” He shuddered around me as I withdrew my tongue completely before thrusting it back inside his spit slickened entrance harshly, unrelentingly punishing again and again. Naruto’s gasping moans were punctuated with sudden keening cries as he tried to babble coherent sentences. “T-too good, Sas, shit, ah! Why is everyt-thing, oh _hell,_ ” he groaned as I stroked his inner walls with my tongue, pressing it in as far as possible before swirling my tongue expertly, “you do so fucking good?”

Because, dear human, I’m not human. Of course, this is quite difficult to say when one is thrusting one’s tongue in and out roughly and with abandon. I doubt Naruto would even be able to understand considering the incoherency of his emotions that I was drowning in, a glorious buffet of pure bliss, dark lust and spiraling pleasure. I held his hips bruisingly tight when he began trying to rock backwards, I don’t need my face bashed in by the round ass I only wanted to worship. His trembling increased and I knew he was on the precipice of orgasm from the building delectation and loudening sounds.

Pulling back with a slight sigh, I laved his rim with the flat of my tongue before finally moving away and staring at the glistening spit covered pucker as Naruto let out an undignified whine at my sudden departure. He looked ready to object as he turned those fiery depths upon me until he saw me unbuckling my belt, the words dying on his lips before they were even formed as he watched with rapt attention. 

I unbuttoned the clasp and then gradually pulled down the zipper, smirking at how his eyes followed every tine that was unzipped. I had forgone underwear and so my slow movements were as much about safety as they were seduction. As soon as my cock could, it sprung free and I hissed at the sudden cooler air surrounding my heated flesh as my slacks fell uselessly to the floor.

Naruto’s eyes rounded wide as he stared at my erection, it probably looked quite the picture for a human as I have waited so long to orgasm that the head of my cock is purple, the rest of it an angry red and my scrotum feels undeniably heavy with needed release. But incubi can wait much longer than humans can and so while I am burning with the need to orgasm, I can still hold it off and focus first and foremost on the human who has fed me so well that I won’t need to feed again for weeks. “You’re huge.” Naruto whispered, trepidation coloring his words.

I glanced down, I haven’t compared my size to many humans nor did I make it a habit of doing the same between incubi, but it is most likely true that our genitalia is larger considering the sexual gratification seeking nature of my kind. “Scared?” I wolfishly grinned, tilting my head slightly and watching as determination replaced anxiety.

“No.” He denied and as if to prove it, he spread his knees further apart and reached back to grab his bottom with one hand on each cheek and spread them to my utter delight. The obscene gesture had my cock leaking and begging to be buried within the human, but I knew that Naruto needed more stretching than just the width and girth of my tongue.

I stepped towards the nightstand for a moment and grabbed a condom and the lube before moving back behind Naruto’s spread legs, the blonde’s flush seemed to spread the length of his body and I teasingly ran my hand across his leaking member before letting my thumb partially sink into his entrance. Naruto gasped, but didn’t move away and I felt the frisson of dark lust that mixed deliciously with his desire as I let my thumb catch on the side of his rim and pull his entrance open more. “You like this,” I commented carnally, enjoying the shiver that ran through the human at my tone, “you like being spread open like this before me.”

Naruto whimpered as I pushed my thumb in again, deeper this time as the resistance gave way, “N-no!”

I chuckled, he could deny it all he wants to, but his emotions don’t lie and the way his lust roared to life as I caught his rim again and pulled the taut ring open to me the truth. The blonde bartender was a wonton whore in the sheets, whimpering and begging and I _love_ it. I uncapped the lube and dribbled the slick liquid directly into his rim, Naruto gasping and jerking away at the cold fluid hitting the heat of his channel. “Oh yes you do.” I murmured as I capped the lube and dropped it onto the bed before I used my now free hand to pull the blonde back towards me. I pushed my thumb in again, this time it slipped in with no resistance with the help of the lube, and watched as Naruto trembled, his rim squeezing around my thumb as I stroked his inner walls. “And I like it.” I told him, his breathing stalling momentarily at my salacious words. “I love how indecent you look like this,” I continued, allowing my thumb to leave before I replaced it with two of my fingers.

“Ah!” He cried out as I roughly thrust my fingers in and out, my eyes unable to tear away from my fingers scissoring and spreading Naruto open as I probed against the silky walls for that bundle of nerves that would drive him crazy.

“I love the noises you make,” my words punctuated by the keening wail the human made as my fingers pressed against his prostate, “and how responsive you are.”

His hands fell from his ass as a shudder wracked his body from me incessantly stimulating his prostate with every inward thrust, his fingers grasping the sheets as if they were a lifeline that would keep him in this plane of existence. Oh, poor little human, he has no idea the pleasure in store for him. “Sasuke,” he croaked raspily, his back arching as I held my fingers against his prostate and stroked it slowly, “Sasuke, _please._ ”

I could see his erection leaking continuously, the pearly droplets creating a wet spot beneath Naruto, and knew he was close to his second orgasm of the night, but not his last if I’m a good incubus. And I am. “Yes?” I purred, my free hand caressing one cheek as I continued my lazy stroking.

“N-need to cum,” he gasped, his hips rocking back and forcing my fingers deeper, his muscles clamping down around the digits as he moaned libidinously, “so bad, Sasuke, please.”

I slipped a third finger in, thrusting them once more, fast and hard, into his channel and watching as his rim stretched around the invading appendages. His pleasure continued to mount and I’m certainly my eyes were red and glassy from the drug-like haze his emotions were placing me in. “Like that?” I asked, smacking his ass hard enough to leave a slight red mark on his tanned skin and immediately displeasure rolled through me, choking out the absolute bliss I had been awash in moments ago. I knew before I even saw the glare from the blonde that having his ass smacked was something he didn’t enjoy and I swiftly moved to rectify it by placing soothing kisses along the reddened skin as I stroked his prostate directly once more. “Sorry.” The apology was quiet, but loud enough that Naruto heard it and the annoyance immediately disappeared from his face and mind as that pure pleasure deluged me once more, my eyes rolling up as I moaned and my body quivering from the thrumming emotion.

“Damn it, Sas, just fuck me already.” The blonde growled, though it turned into a rumbling moan halfway through.

“Not yet.” I chuckled, my fingers pistoning into the tight heat. If I entered him now, he’d come too fast and that certainly isn’t what I want, when I finally sink into him I want it to last longer than a few minutes. As I continued to stretch, stroke and thrust with my fingers as Naruto’s moans became louder and more urgent, I ducked my head down ran my tongue across his sack, tracing the testicles within before sucking one into my mouth. The angle it placed my neck in was certainly not comfortable, but the sudden electrical delight practically debilitated me, so the crick it might put in my neck is well worth it.

“H-holy mot—” Naruto shouted, his knees wobbling precariously as I rolled the orb in my mouth, my tongue teasing and licking while I gently suckled it, “ _Shit_ , Sasuke, ah, fuck yeah.” His whole body shook, the emotions emitting from him sheer ecstasy and I moaned as I moved to lavish the same attention on the other testicle, Naruto’s body gently rocking back into my fingers while he panted and moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ He chanted, chasing his orgasm as he fucked himself on my fingers and fully immersed himself in the pleasure I was bringing him. I let the heavy sack drop from my lips, my tongue darting out to lick between the balls before moving to lick across his perineum. “Ah, ha!” Oh, I do believe I found something the human thoroughly enjoys, not very surprising, but he does seem to be more sensitive than most.

I pressed my tongue flat against it, stimulating his prostate from the inside and out, Naruto’s trembling and pornographic moans only spurring me on as I closed my lips around his taint and sucked at the skin as I thrust my fingers mercilessly into his body, his channel rippling around me as his orgasm came suddenly and violently.

“Fuck, yes, yes, Sasuke, yes!” He cried, the wanton moans earsplitting as they echoed in the otherwise silent room, his cock completely untouched and yet cum spurting across the sheets in copious ribbons. “Yes, god, yes, f-fuck!” Naruto convulsed as I continued to pump my fingers into him and tease his perineum until the oversensitivity became too much, his knees buckling and I quickly pulled away to help him roll onto his back. His blue eyes were half-lidded and glazed over as his chest heaved with panting breaths, cum splattered across his stomach and almost bone white against his tawny-gold skin. “Hell, Sasuke,” he groaned tiredly, “you’re gonna kill me.”

I seductively chuckled, slithering up his body as my tongue darted out to lick the warm cum from his skin before capturing his lips in a sordid kiss that was filthy, sultry and so fucking good that we were both moaning by the time I pulled away. “Oh, you can’t die yet,” I murmured, a devouringly wicked grin forming on my lips that had Naruto’s eyes widening with a tendril of apprehension, “we’re just getting started.”  
  
  
Dhampir  
Page 21  
2/26/2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really love how the bar seduction scene turned out. 
> 
> And Sasuke is intent on making sure Naruto's mind is literally blown ^_^ 
> 
> I don't think the third chapter will be as long as this one, but this "one-shot" is definitely gonna end up being somewhere around 25,000 words. (It's already up to 40 pages).
> 
> And the GaaraxHinata scene was totally for Ookima ^_^
> 
> Also, Suffering Bastard is a real drink, it’s actually the first of a trio of Bastard drinks—Suffering, Dying and Dead Bastard. Dirty Whore is also a real drink (also known sometimes as Dirty Whore’s Bath Water) and I'm halfway tempted to order one of these next time I can go to a bar, haha!


	3. Into Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovies! 
> 
> I know this is later than I thought, but then I didn't think I'd get this posted until next week, so now it's kind of early? 
> 
> Anyway, it is the **FINAL** piece of my three-chapter "oneshot", (IT'S ALMOST 30-FREAKING-THOUSAND WORDS! **52 PAGES LONG!!** ) so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And thank you all for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Also, thank you as always to Ookima and all her work as my muse and beta! She told me to run with this and so I _ran._ ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters (do I really need to write this every time?)

* * *

**Seducing Blonde Idiots**   
_Into Your Bed_

Anticipation and hesitation warred with each other within the blonde human as I nipped at his bottom lip, my straining erection pressing into his thigh as I teased his body with my wandering fingers. Despite just cumming mere minutes ago for the second time, I could already feel the stirrings of salacity slithering through his emotions and his half hard cock twitched with rising interest. My natural eroticism could breathe an unquenchable fire of desire into his very blood and with enough of it emanating from my being it would rid a human of that pesky refractory period. And oh, was my body full of such raw pruriency that I was surprised Naruto’s manhood even softened at all.

“I want to watch you as I fuck you.” I growled at him before I pressed biting kisses along his neck, rolling my erection against the muscular thigh just before he spread his thighs further apart. “Want to see your face.” I wanted to see those emotions that I felt so deeply play across his face, I wanted to see his eyes roll back in pleasure and the way he’d throw his head back, whether he’d gasp with his mouth wide open or would he bite his lip and try to keep it in.

“Yeah?” Naruto moaned as my lips attached to an erogenous spot right above his jugular, the dark tendrils of lust threading through the hesitation he had just been feeling. “Okay.” 

I pulled away, hand groping for the lube I had dropped on the bed as I let my mouth drag down his skin enticingly and I could feel the weight of those brilliant cerulean depths on me. With every kiss and lick, he let out restrained moans and gasps that were driving me to the brink of insanity as my hand still sought out the damned tube. Just as I began leaving a blemish on his inner thigh, my fingers closed around the lube bottle, and so one handed, I uncapped the bottle and drizzled the slick liquid over my heated length, groaning against his skin at the sudden sensation. Had I not been mentally rolling in Naruto’s emotions, I probably would’ve hissed in pain, but as it was, I was fucking _high_ on the blonde human and anything that wasn’t pleasure felt dulled and distant.

I laved my tongue over the blemish I knew would be there as soon as I removed my lips, but continued to suck and nip at the tanned skin, wanting to turn that mark as dark purple as I could, mark the human for anyone else that would see that I had him already. With my left hand, I pushed his leg up while keeping my lips attached, and with my right I stroked my length until the entire turgid shaft was covered in lube. I finally released the bit of flesh, smirking arrogantly at the eggplant purple blemish I left, and then adjusted his hips as I put his right leg over my shoulder before I pressed the blunted head of my cock against his stretched entrance.

I looked at Naruto, taking in the lustful expression on his face, his eyes dark and dilated with a deep hunger for me, and nipped at his knee just before I pressed forward, gasping at the wondrous feeling of his rim fighting against the intrusion. The muscle strained and spasmed as I refused to yield, but then it suddenly gave way, the crested head of my shaft penetrating and sliding into the sweltering heat of the human’s body.

Naruto groaned, his body arching as it fought to accept me, but I felt no pain from him, only a slight discomfort that was buried beneath the roaring river of excitement the blonde possessed. The dual sensation of his body squeezing around my half-sheathed length and feeling the delirious lust from Naruto had my vision going spotty as it threatened to wring my orgasm from me before I had even started. Being so intimately connected though meant I felt everything ten times stronger than before and my mind felt like absolute mush, I couldn’t think beyond the feel of Naruto’s body so deliciously tight around me as I continued to push in until my entire length was sheathed within him.

His leg slid off my shoulder, falling to the crook of my arm as hands scrabbled at my shoulders, nails biting into my flesh as Naruto gaspingly moaned. “Hell, Sasuke,” he sibilated, his eyes closing as he arched against my body, lip caught between his teeth. His muscles convulsed around me, evoking a deep groan from me as I stared down at the blonde bartender, trying my best to memorize how dark the whisker marks looked against the dark flush on his cheeks, the way his plump lip slipped from his teeth as they parted and a small panting breath left him. He threw his head back as I shifted closer, the action rocking my hips into him, and I ran my gaze down the blemishes that covered his neck, the taut chords of his throat drawing me to nip at it like a siren’s call as a bead of sweat ran across the reddened skin. “I can feel you so fuckin’ deep.”

“Just wait until I start moving.” I grinned lecherously, unable to ignore that siren’s call any longer as I dipped down and scraped my teeth against the column of his neck with just enough pressure to be slightly painful, but oh so tantalizingly pleasurable. And from the way Naruto’s blunted nails dug into my shoulders as he rolled his head to the side so I could press closer, he much enjoyed it, his pleasure rolling off of him in such strong waves that it threatened to knock me unconscious.

“Fuck,” Naruto panted, rolling his hips as best he could with one foot planted on the mattress and his other leg still caught in the crook of my arm, “do it, Sas, start moving.”

The breathy plea was all I needed to spur me into action and so I slid my hips back, groaning at how his body protested against me pulling out by squeezing me so fucking tight that I could barely move. But as soon as I snapped my hips forward he relaxed, his body greedily sucking me back in as Naruto’s eyelids fluttered, his arms locking around my neck and pulling me flush against his body.

  
“Yes,” he groaned, his lips feathering kisses along my jaw before finding my mouth. My hips continued to move, my thrusts strong and powerful, but slow. I didn’t want the pleasure to end too soon; I wanted to savor the feel of his body and the rich emotions pulsating from him. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned as I delved deeper, pelvis keeping the same rhythm as I plundered his mouth of every taste possible.

I was awash in emotions, nothing existed except for the two of us and I couldn’t even fully tell where my emotions began and ended and where his took over, they were completely overlapping and intermingling in a way that made them indistinguishable. All I knew was that I fucking love fucking the human, which was a new experience in itself. Even as an oversexualized incubus, I never really enjoyed having sex with humans more than necessary, I much preferred my own kind for sex, but with _Naruto…_ it’s better than any experience I have ever had.

He gasped, his head thrown back and allowing me to mouth his neck once more, “More.” The needy word huskily left his plush lips as he gripped my hair tightly and I buried my face into his the crook of his neck. “Faster, Sasuke,” he moaned into my ear, his teeth nipping at my earlobe as drowned in a primal carnality that made me want to possess him in every possible way. 

A growl left my lips as I began thrusting faster, giving in to his requests and the wonton moans that I received was a symphony of sound as his emotions practically electrified me, colors flashed behind my closed eyelids as each thrust stroked the fire burning within him, a fire that he was setting me ablaze with. “Fuck,” I gasped as he pulled harshly on my hair, his free leg hooking around my waist and yanking me closer.

“Sas, please, more.” He pleaded as his muscles clenched around me and I couldn’t stop myself from biting into his skin, my teeth pricking hard enough to elicit a slight gasp before the metallic taste of blood ran across my tongue. It was only a drop or two, but the potency of it had me slamming hard into him as I curled slightly around his body, the sudden lust overpowering me in that single taste. Fucking hell, I don’t even _like_ blood, but it felt like my senses were thrown into overdrive as my eyes snapped open to see everything in sharper focus, in brighter pigment and so much warmer. “A-ah!” His muscles clenched around me, his fingers scrabbling to find purchase against my sweat slickened skin as I held taut and buried as deeply inside of him as I could possibly get.

I pulled back to look down at his face as his hands fell to rest above his head, his blue eyes even bluer and more vibrant than ever before as the flush on his cheeks caused the whisker-like markings to be even more prominent as he panted beneath me. The waves of desire rolling off of him made my body tremble as I ran my hands down the sides of his ribs, feeling the sinewy muscle beneath his flawless tawny skin. Slowly I pulled out; my eyes riveted to his face as my length agonizingly slow slipped from his body until the head of my cock caught on his rim. Naruto sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it hard as he muffled the gasp at the feel of my cock pulling at his rim. “Don’t.” I commanded roughly.

Blue eyes snapped to meet mine with confusion, “Don’t what?”

I thrust forward with a quick snap of my hips, watching as his hands braced against the headboard to keep his head from hitting it and he let out a wonton moan. “Don’t hold back,” I sibilated as tendrils of animalistic desire hooked its claws into me and forced a guttural groan from me. “I want to hear you, all of you,” I explained as I pulled out just as torturously slow as I did before and watching closely at the shivers that ran over his body, desire building. I wanted every noise I could wring from his throat, every breathy moan and sensuous gasp and strangled scream was _mine_ and I wanted to hear them all. “Tell me what you want, Naruto, let me hear you.”

Naruto’s lust spiked headily as his body writhed with pleasure as I thrust in hard once more and I took in a stuttering breath at the palatable sexual hunger. “Oh god,” he gasped, throwing his head to the side, “Harder, Sasuke, fuck me harder. N-need you faster.”

At his request, I began thrusting hard and fast, unable to hold back any longer as Naruto’s emotions threatened to incapacitate me and I highly doubt it would leave a good impression if I passed out in the middle of sex. I hooked his knees over my shoulders and bent forward, practically folding him in half as I changed my angle so that I would press into his prostate with each thrust. His panting groans spurred me on, each one louder than the last and full of depraved euphoria. “You’re so tight.” I moaned as I pressed my forehead against his, losing myself in the silky heat of Naruto’s body. “So fucking _tight_.”

“Yes!” He crowed, all pretense of being demure gone as he used his hands to push back into my thrusts and sought his own pleasure from me. “Fuck yes, oh god you feel so good.”

My vision tunneled until it only contained Naruto and how the unadulterated rapture on his face matched the undiluted passion that was coursing through me and much to fast I began feeling my orgasm coiling tightly. My cock continued to delve deeper and the sounds of my balls slapping against his ass were lewd and so sinfully delectable to my ears. “Gonna cum,” I gasped, my breath whispering across his skin as I pressed heated, sloppy kisses along his jaw and Naruto moaned at my words, excitement only fanning his desire.

“Cum on me.” Naruto suddenly moaned, his teeth nipping at my neck as his hands left the headboard to tangle in my hair and pull me to his lips. My thrusting faltered as dark, libidinous emotions flooded me and I could feel and taste the blonde human’s obscene hunger to be covered in my cum. Hell, he was going to be the death of _me_ , not the other way around. Who knew beneath the boyish charm hid a deviant and debauched hellcat? As my cock pressed into his prostate again, Naruto arched his back and his clenched muscles almost wrung my orgasm out of me and he whined at the overstimulation. “Fuck Sasuke, _now,_ ” he directed throatily, “I-I want to see you cum all over me.”

“Fuck!” I shuddered, dropping his legs and pulling out hurriedly as my orgasm teetered on the precipice of completion. Pressing closer, I grabbed our cocks together and pumped them urgently together, the move tearing a gasping moan from Naruto as he planted his feet into the mattress and thrust up into my hand. “Shit, Naruto,” my orgasm was so close, my breaths coming in short, stilted gasps as I felt that burning deep in my gut and my sac tighten with impending release, “I’m going to cover you in my cum and then I’m going to fuck you and cum inside of you.”

“Yes, please god, yes.” Naruto keened, his body quivering with needed release and I sped up my hand, our cocks sliding against each other and adding another layer of friction that had me reeling in physical pleasure and emotional ecstasy. “S-so close, Sasuke, don’t stop, so fucking close!”

“Ah, oh fuck,” I gasped, my eyes rolling back as my vision went white and my orgasm tore through me with a ferocity only matched by that of Naruto’s. His climax hit only milliseconds before mine, but the passionate cry from his lips as his tumultuous lustful emotions spilled over me triggered my own. My body shook as I moaned, my essence splattering across his chest as it mixed with his own and trailed down my hand still wrapped around our cocks and pumping us through our climaxes.

Naruto continued to lightly thrust into my hand, his emotions slightly solidifying in the orgasmic afterglow, but as I opened my eyes and met his, he gasped at the pure carnal desire I knew was radiating in them. “Fuck Sas,” he whimpered with dark lust and just those two words said in such needy supplication was enough to wrench another orgasm from me, hot cum spilling once more as this time it landed on his neck and lips before dribbling down our entwined shafts. I watched as his tongue darted out and licked my essence from his lips, the pure pleasure of my taste rolling off of him and filling me with a deep fervor.

  
I bowed my head, my body convulsing as my vision darkened at the edges once again and I just wanted to bask in the dizzying bliss Naruto had placed me in. My hand gradually slowed down, our dicks both covered in our combined essence and as I watched the last bit of pearly bitter seed begin slide across the head of Naruto’s cock, I felt my mouth go dry with the need to taste him once again.

I let go of my own shaft, but slid my hand to the base of his before I scooted back just enough to lean down and engulf his entire length in one move. “Sasuke!” Naruto’s keening wail drove me on as his hands found purchase in my hair once more and he shuddered as I sucked the sticky seed off his cock, my tongue dragging up the underside of it with just enough pressure to be infinitely pleasurable. “T-too much,” he gasped, pulling at my hair even as he thrust into my mouth and heady avidity flooded me once again, “Sasuke, I’m gonna cum again,” he told me urgently, but I only sucked harder, feeling his cock twitch in warning as I ignored the painful pull on my hair. “Sas— _fuck!”_

Hot seed rolled across my tongue, his body almost sucked dry by the number of orgasms I had dragged out of him, but even this small bit quenched my thirst for his taste as I moaned around his oversensitized organ. I looked up, staring as dark cobalt eyes watched me, his lips slightly parted and his neck and cheeks flushed. I slowly pulled off his softening length, his cock slipping from my lips with an obscenely pornographic sound and he swallowed audibly as I gracefully crept up his body. I dragged my finger across the corner of his mouth where my cum still remained and smeared it across lips sensually. “You missed some.” I whispered darkly as I stared into his eyes.

He parted his lips, letting the digit slip between them before he lapped at it as if he were a kitten drinking cream. The small kitten licks were more erotic than I thought ever possible, but I felt my shaft hardening as he swirled his tongue around my fingertip and sucked the digit deeper into the hot cavern of his mouth. Possessive lust slammed into me as my cock was rock hard before he even released my finger and I rolled my hips into him so he could feel what he had done to me. He gasped in shock, “You’re hard again already? _How_?”

I wolfishly smiled at him, leaning down to nip at his lips, the salty dregs of my own essence seasoning his distinct taste. “I’m an incubus.”

Naruto breathily chuckled, shaking his head at me in disbelief. “You’re something all right.”

Oh, you have no idea, little human. I hummed in response, my kisses trailing down the side of his neck that didn’t have enough marks, and wondered at the treasure this human was. What was this sorcery he possessed that even after bringing the blonde to the heights of ecstasy four times and cumming myself that I was still unsatisfied despite being immeasurably full? And the human was keeping up with me if the desirous emotion curling around my senses was any indication.

“Aw fuck,” Naruto groaned, concern souring his taste and I pulled away to look blankly at him as he pursed his lips, his brow furrowing with consternation. I lifted a brow in silent question as he just stared at me, his eyes shifting nervously as his distress increased; I might feed off emotions, but I still wasn’t a damned mind-reader. “We didn’t use a condom.” He pointed out, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth once more.

Ah, we didn’t. I knew there was something I forgot, but I shrugged nonchalantly as I gave him a seductive smirk, “I’m clean, if that is your concern.” I purred as I captured his lips in a quick, but by no means chaste, kiss before pulling that plump bottom lip with my teeth and sucking ardently at it. It stretched taut before slipping from my teeth and the darkening sapphires that watched me roared with an inner fire that I wanted to be consumed by. I ran my hands down his body, fingers teasing his nipples and eliciting a pleasured moan as I rocked my hips against his thigh. I wanted to be buried in him again, I already wanted to feel that euphoric high again, and I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, my tongue tracing the shell of it as Naruto quivered beneath me. “I want you again.”

“Yeah?” He moaned breathily, his hands falling to my hips as he shifted slightly. “Okay.”

I growled as I surged forward, my body thrumming with excitement and adoration at the human beneath me. I could feel his exhaustion, taste it intermingled with his desire for me, and he wasn’t even hard, but he was willing to let me have him again anyway and it only spurred me to find a way to bring him to unimaginable pleasure once more.

But just as my lips found that erogenous spot on his neck, I found myself being flipped over with a grace I didn’t think Naruto possessed and I looked up wide-eyed as he roguishly grinned down at me, those cerulean orbs flashing mirthfully. “Oh no, it’s my turn to take care of you.” He said, settling his hips over mine and planting his hands on either side of my face.

“I told you—” I started to protest, but he rocked against me and my hands flew to grip his hips tightly as I bucked against that delicious friction while a pleased warmth spread over me. The potency wasn’t the same as the lust and fathomless pleasure of earlier, but it left me tingly in a way I have never experienced before and I moaned as my eyes slid closed, Naruto rocking his hips once again.

“You told me my pleasure is your pleasure,” Naruto murmured close by and my eyes fluttered open to find him hovering just above me, those blue eyes vibrant and all-encompassing, “and my pleasure right now is touching you, tasting you and watching you enjoy.”

Another protest was just on my tongue, it went against my very nature to receive pleasure like this and leave my lover without, but then his lips were on mine and his tongue was sliding into my mouth as he rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. And despite me not being in control or doing anything more than responding to him, the heady wisps of fervor mixed with my own growing pleasure. His tongue stroked mine, tasting me as his chest pressed against mine and he moved to support himself on one hand as the other twisted in my hair, yanking it so my head would tilt and allow him to press closer. And, _oh_ , oh how his tongue moved deeper and the kiss turned voracious and consuming and I was burning again from the inside out.

When Naruto pulled away this time, I subconsciously followed his mouth, trying to chase those sinful lips, but instead he dipped down and attacked my neck with a ferocity that I knew would leave dark blemishes against my skin. I normally would loathe such marks, but at the building hunger within me and Naruto’s hips exquisitely grinding against my cock, his lips sucking and biting as if he were going to devour my skin only heightened the euphoric pleasure rolling over me. “So fucking beautiful.” Naruto murmured against my skin as he trailed kisses down my neck before pausing at my collarbone to leave another mark, his teeth biting hard enough to make me groan libidinously and dig my fingernails into his hips.

“Naruto,” I panted, my bangs becoming plastered to my forehead as he continued his sweet torture on my body, lips ghosting along my collarbone and moving to the other side. The throaty chuckle in my ear made my cock twitch as he continued grinding down into me, such sweet pleasure, but not enough, not even with the dark lustful emotions rolling over me. I don’t know if it would _ever_ be enough, this human was making me come undone and break all the rules I had set for myself. And I wanted _more._

I felt a tendril a comprehension arch through the lust just before I was about to flip the little blonde bartender over so I could take over and suddenly his ankles were hooking over my thighs as he squeezed his knees together, his weight balancing and pushing me down, keeping me from flipping us over. “Oh no.” Naruto grinned down at me, mischievousness alighting in his vibrant eyes. “I told you that it’s your turn to enjoy.”

“I will,” I strained, groaning as he shifted so that my shaft was suddenly caught between his cheeks, “as soon as you let me fuck you.” I pitched my voice seductively low as I peered at him from beneath my long eyelashes, “And I can make it _so_ good for you,” I ran my hands up the sides of his body, watching as those beautiful sapphires darkened with lust, the desire almost choking me with its depth, “I can make you cum again, so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

Naruto panted, his cock stirring back to life as he licked his dry lips and leaned down to capture mine, the kiss biting and voracious as he moaned lasciviously. His hand wrapped around my cock, causing me to buck on instinct as he dragged it back, the head of my shaft catching on his rim briefly before he laid it in the cleft of his ass, his cheeks squeezing around me. He pulled away from me, planting both hands on my chest as he rolled his hips back, my cock sliding within his cleft to where the head _almost_ could slip into his ass before he’d roll forward and deny me what I wanted. “I want to make it so good for you too,” he sibilated, gasping as the swollen tip partially slid across his rim and my breathing deepened as a dark craving encased me, fuck the human wanted it _that_ bad? Wanted to please me this much? “Should I tell you what I want to do?”

Uchihas do not whine, we are much too sophisticated to debase ourselves by whining like a little puppy no matter the situation we are in. Except apparently this one. “Yes,” I whined gutturally—and I will deny it to my dying breath, but listening to this human’s desire makes arouses me so strongly and I wanted to know. “Yes, tell me, Naruto.”

He undulated his hips again ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly, and leaned down until his lips were right against mine. “I want to ride you.” He told me huskily and his desire for it made me gasp, my eyes rolling up as I thrust up in frustration as my cock caught on his rim again. “I want to slowly sink down on your hard cock,” my hands tightened painfully on his hips, I could feel the small thread of pain, but it was completely drowned out by the rapturous hunger within him, “I want to feel you stretch me open and ride you while you lay there and just feel it, I want to watch your face as I slide all of you inside of me and cum with you inside of me.”

“Fuck,” I moaned, my thoughts saddened flooded with his very words and I tried to push him so my cock could slip past that tight rim, but he was strong for a human and he fought my adamant movements. “Naruto,” I growled in warning and he rakishly smiled at me as he slowly slid off my body much to my confusion. My hands yanked him back towards me and he laughed at me, but my mind was such a vortex of desire, yearning, lust and affection that I could barely concentrate on anything except the feel and taste of him.

“I want you to sit up,” he told me, “your back against the headboard.”

I grit my teeth and did as he asked, my shaft so painfully hard it was beginning to turn an angry red even though it had only been fifteen minutes ago since I had orgasmed. My chest heaved with the carnal hunger I had for the human, the headboard cool against my heated skin as I watched with predatory eyes as Naruto ran his gaze down my form, his passion spiking sharply suddenly and precum liberally dribbled from my slit at just feeling his emotions. Naruto was making my mind fuzzy and my thoughts scattered and as he slid between my legs, he gripped the base of my shaft and engulfed the head before I could even comprehend his actions.

I moaned erotically, my hands finding purchase in his hair as he sucked hard, almost painfully hard, but so fucking good as well. His tongue worked at the underside, tracing and tasting the veins as more precum began flooding his mouth. Naruto moaned, his lust deepening somehow once again and I felt myself falling apart, my hips thrusting into his mouth as I panted and incoherently murmured at him, my orgasm so close and building as I watched those plush lips tremble around my thick girth. “So good.” I groaned, pushing him further down as I thrust, but suddenly panic cut through my mind, his hands were gripping my thighs tightly and I realized he was choking.

I immediately released him, Naruto pulling off my length and coughing as he gasped in deep breaths. “Holy shit, Sasuke.” He said raspily, his hand rubbing his throat gently and I clenched my jaw. I was used to only my own kind doing that and as we don’t have gag reflexes, there is no concern about choking other than due to a lack of air. An apology was on my lips when a sudden dark insidious desire rolled over me, stealing my breath as I looked up to see Naruto staring at me like I was his favorite meal that he had been without for a year. “I want to do it again.” He sibilated, eyes riveted to my length and he moved to do just that, but I caught his chin, forcing him to look up at me.

“Next time.” I told him because oh yes, there would most definitely be a next time. Seducing blonde idiots—well _one_ specific blonde idiot—was about to become my favorite pastime.

A lopsided smile pulled at his lips and just as suddenly as the dark desire appeared, it was replaced with a light affection and underground spring deep attraction. Ah, so my little human wanted more of me as well, but oddly not just in a corporeal way. “Next time.” He parroted as he crawled up into my lap, the lube in his hands and I didn’t even remember seeing him pick it up. He coated his hand as his knees slid to rest on either side of my hips and he reached back to grab my shaft, rubbing the entirety of it in the slick lube. “Right now, I’m gonna ride you _hard_ and _so_ good you’ll forget your name.”

I chuckled at my own words thrown back at me and darted forward to nip at his bottom lip, catching the plump thing into my mouth and sucking it dry, enjoying the lilting sparks it seemed to flavor his emotions with. But I released it with a dark groan as Naruto gripped the base of my cock and lined his stretched rim with it before he began sinking down. My hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks and we both moaned deeply as his body swallowed my cock oh so slowly. His hands dug into my shoulders, holding on tightly as he spread his legs further apart and sunk lower, the licentious ecstasy coursing through me from feeling his muscles squeeze so tightly around me while simultaneously feeling the jolting pleasure coming from Naruto as he took me ever deeper was aphrodisiacal.

My hips guided him as Naruto gave a strangled moan, his thighs spreading even more until he finally gave a sigh as his ass settled flush against my thighs, my entire length sheathed within him. “Hell, Sasuke,” he moaned, shuddering as euphoric waves crashed over me and I tightened my hands around the taut flesh. My grip caused him to rock forward and Naruto cried out as it pushed my cock into his prostate, the exhilaration flooding me and causing me to thrust up and push myself just a little deeper. His nails bit into my flesh as he whimpered, his erection now proudly standing hard against his stomach and I silently berated myself for somehow missing that his arousal had returned. Mixed with the euphoria and carnal pleasure, it was hard to sense, but I’m an _Uchiha_ , I certainly should have and it was a hit to my ego that somehow this little human was making me so muddled that I missed the heady scent of musk and precum in the air as well as his aroused emotions.  
  


“Move when you’re ready.” I murmured, moving forward to suck at the strong, but quick pulse fluttering through his jugular, my tongue laving against the skin as I worked to leave another blemish. My fingers dipped into his crevice, teasing the skin there before I pressed around his sensitive rim where my cock was lodged within and Naruto gasped, oversensitization mixing with his already addictive taste. I panted against his skin, moaning and hoping that the blonde will move fucking soon before I cum just like this.

I scraped my teeth over his jugular and that seemed to jolt Naruto out of the pleasure induced state I had placed him in, much to my ego’s delight, as his nails loosened from my shoulders and he tilted his head with a breathy moan. Euphoria rolled over me again and I sucked hard at his skin in response, my fingers kneading the taut globes beneath my hands as I fought my baser instinct to just take control. My little human’s excitement and pleasure came first and foremost no matter what Naruto said and so I remained still except for my lips and fingers as I teased him into action.

The pressure on my shoulders increased as he gradually raised his hips and oh fuck this is _heaven_ , his muscles contracting and squeezing around me and causing me to feel every minute drag of skin across my shaft had me on the precipice of orgasm immediately. Then the tightness was gone as he sunk back down just as slowly, an airy sigh escaping his throat as his emotions crashed over me again. “Naruto,” I groaned as I pulled away from his neck, I wanted to see him, _needed_ to see him and watch those emotions play across his face even as they threatened to drown me in their intensity.

Naruto’s hands tightened on my shoulders and he rose up again, higher this time, that same tight hold on my cock that had me shuddering to hold my orgasm at bay. I tilted my head up to catch his eyes and found my breath stolen at the dark cobalt depths that were riveted on me, his pupils so dilated with desire that the cobalt was barely a thin ring around the edges of his iris, his partially lowered lids only adding to the eroticism of them. His blonde locks were just as sweaty and sticking to his skin as my own was and the deep flush against his whiskered cheeks only adding to his angelic countenance.

He relaxed his muscles and sank down again, the same torturous pace that induced a choked groan as I watched him throw his head back with a gutturally libertine moan that set my skin afire. Sweat dripped down his throat and I moved to lick it, the saltiness spreading across my tongue as I used my hands ground his ass into my hips and hold him there as my cock twitched violently within him.

“ _Sasuke!_ ” He panted, his muscles tightening around me as I moved to capture his lips in a fervid kiss, my tongue stroking his into action and he was soon whining into my mouth as his hands gripped my hair tightly, his pleasure immersing me and drowning out everything else as I held him tightly to me. His hips moved in small rocking circles as my hold wouldn’t allow him to truly move, but from the way his emotions thrashed violently over me, he enjoyed it, and I had to tear away as I tried to find my slipping control. I wanted to cum so bad, but not yet, just a little longer, enough to send Naruto over the edge first.

Naruto stared at me with his fingers still tangled in my hair, chest heaving as his red bitten lips glistened with our saliva and slightly parted in an expression of riotous bliss. The visceral hunger within me roared into an unquenchable inferno as I stared at the debauched creature in my lap, he was no angel and this wasn’t heaven—no, we were in the sinful depths of hell and Naruto was my debased fallen celestial that I wanted to see fall even more. I wanted to show him the depravity of my very nature while bringing him to the heights of nirvana only to watch him crash down from it and into my arms, never to leave.

“Fucking bastard,” he moaned, his hips undulating as he tried to gain some leverage, “let me move.”

If I thought I had the restraint to withstand my impending orgasm any longer, I would have kept him there, feeling his channel constricting around me as his hips moved back and forth in little sensual circles was a torturous bliss in its own right that any other time I would like to enjoy longer, but time was not on my side any longer. I let my hands drop from his hips to his thighs, caressing the tawny-gold skin so different from my own alabaster hue, “Then by all means.” I almost purred, but my voice was strained and sultrily dark.

He wasted no more time teasing me, instead he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, his hands finding purchase in my hair once more as he began riding my cock in earnest, chasing ecstasy for both of us. “S-shit, Sasuke, _ah_ , oh god, Sas,” he panted as his fingers tangled strands of my hair painfully hard, “fuck, you feel so good!”

My fingers teased his skin, brushing lightly over his erection that bobbed with every downward thrust, and I felt barely in control of myself as our emotions became ensnared with each other and I became intoxicated with the feel of his passion and his body, his legs moving frantically as he impaled himself on my length again and again, his moans turning into keening wails and loud salacious shouts as he pushed us ever closer to paradise. “Keep going,” I encouraged, my fingers teasing his nipples and a cacophony of euphoria collided with me as I pinched the dusky nubs, “fuck, just like that.” A guttural obscene sound came from my throat that I didn’t even know I could make as Naruto panted, his hips moving faster as he rose until the flared head of my cock would catch on that tight rim before slamming down as hard as he could with a lewd moan.

“So close,” he whispered to me, body shuddering as I plucked his nipples just slightly on the painful side. “I need more, Sasuke, I’m so close, _please_.”

I dipped forward, attaching my mouth to an abused nipple and laved my tongue around it as Naruto tightened his grip around me, holding me as tight against him as possible. My tongue and teeth teased the one while my other hand continued to torture the other, my senses enthralled with every gasp, moan and whimper Naruto gave as his hips continued their frantic pace and his emotions completely overthrew my control as he continued to cry supplications to me as if I was his personal god.

“Sasuke, Sas, plea-oh _god_ Sasuke, please,” he keened, his body beginning to tire as he fucked himself on my cock and his hands left my hand to grab something else. “Fuck me, Sasuke, please fuck me, need you to so bad.” Naruto begged in such decadence that I couldn’t refuse him. I pulled away from his nipple and glanced to see he was gripping the top of the headboard as he continued to ride me, sweat dripping down his body as his cock smeared precum onto our stomachs. Ecstasy filled me and I began to lose myself in, my vision going spotty with flashes of lust and desire.

I shifted my legs until I could plant my feet onto the mattress and then grabbed his hips in a tight, bruising grip as I began helping him move. “You’re ravishing like this.” I complimented, tendrils of delight flavoring his lascivious desire that was slowly, but oh so wonderfully, killing me. “So fucking flawless, so perfectly _tight_ ,” I groaned as I thrust up into that tight heat, Naruto throwing his head back as I pushed deeper than before into his body.

“More…” Naruto moaningly begged and I could feel his orgasm coming, that euphoric taste was becoming stronger, building into a crescendo that threatened to flatten me beneath it and I began thrusting into his body zealously, my thrusts intensely deep and rough, but his pleasure spiked as I assaulted his prostate with vigorous accuracy. “Fuck, Sasuke, r-right there, oh god, right there, ah! A-ah, _yes!_ ” He screamed, now just hanging on as he howled in pleasure as I plundered every delectation to be wrought from his body.

I watched as his face came back into view, the noises and expressions completely obscene and wrecked as I slammed into his body and tried to hold onto my climax until he came, but we were both teetering on the edge and I didn’t think either of us could spare a hand to wrap around his cock. He groaned, cum dribbling freely as euphoria slammed hard into me and my eyes rolled up as I tried to breathe through it. “Cum, Naruto.” I commanded, shifting my angle just enough that I continuously pressed against his prostate, his body shaking with the impending orgasm.

“Need to cum,” he gasped, his muscles tightening around me as he begged me with each thrust, “Sasuke, fucking..make…me cum, need i-it…so bad.”

“Do it, cum,” I growled, my own body beginning to convulse as I felt the building orgasm, or was that his? I couldn’t even tell anymore, our emotions were so intermingled that my mind was in a rapturous state that only encompassed Naruto and his pleasure. “Cum now!”

And then he screamed hoarsely, his body seizing as cum splattered between us, his whole body convulsing as I thrust brutally into him, my own orgasm cresting quickly as I drank in all his thundering emotions, my vision darkening at the edges. “Sasuke, fuck Sasuke!” He chanted, his arms coming to encircle my sweaty neck as he collapsed onto me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tight against me as I finally came, my whole body thrumming with euphoric salacity as my essence coated his inner walls copiously.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

When I finally awoke, I found that I was now flat in the bed, but Naruto was still collapsed on top of me, the little human completely destroyed and out cold. The air was thick with sex, sweat and cum, but it was a smell that resonated with my kind and I moaned lowly as I felt Naruto’s elation still humming through me even though the blonde bartender was asleep.

I carefully stood, cradling Naruto awkwardly in my arms and he stirred slightly against me, a slight whine at being disturbed. “Naruto.” I murmured, standing him up and watching as he blearily blinked those sapphire depths at me and _fuck_ , he wasn’t supposed to look so fuckable half asleep like this. Was there any time he didn’t look bewitchingly ravishing? “Can you stand?” I asked him and he swayed on his feet, but remained upright—barely.

I made quick work of stripping the bed, it was too cum stained to comfortably sleep in for me, and remade it while Naruto drunkenly wobbled. As soon as I had the fitted sheet on, I pushed him onto the bed with no resistance and retreated to the bathroom to clean myself up and grab a warmed cloth to wipe the blonde down. By the time I returned, Naruto was once again completely dead to the world and I let my eyes wander down his exposed body. There were multiple hickeys adorning his flesh and dark bruises on his hips that I had a feeling he was going to ream me out for leaving once he awakened, but there was also a small smile on his lips.

I gently wiped his body of the drying cum and stroked the bruises on his exposed hip, an emotion I hadn’t felt before coming through our connection. I threw the cloth with the other ruined sheets and grabbed the comforter from the chair before slipping into the bed as I laid the comforter over both of us.

Naruto immediately curled up against me, one leg slung over mine as an arm snaked around my waist and he snuggled into my chest. The human sighed and I stared curiously at him as I pondered the feeling radiating from him, he was happy and sated—those I knew well, but the other… I suddenly placed it and smiled as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

Content, that’s what he was, deliriously content, and with that knowledge there was no way I was going to let my little blonde human escape my grasp now. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8K of smut, phew! Well, did it live up to expectations?? 
> 
> And now a question for all my readers: 
> 
> Would you like more in this universe? Not all smut, but other parts too. 
> 
> I'm totally crushing on ItachixGaara getting together and I have plans for Naruto and Sasuke (awesome plans!). 
> 
> This story is finished though, but I'm planning to make a series (I need name ideas for it) and so they'll be linked or you can just subscribe to me to get the new ones as they come out. 
> 
> Some will be short, others will be longer (ItachixGaara is gonna be at least 2 chapters and probably intense, haha!), and they'll be in various POVs (I don't know if I'll return to Sasuke's first person POV because this was damn hard to write!), but I don't want to leave this universe yet. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your comments and kudos again! It's really nice getting to read and chat with you all ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! ^_^ 
> 
> Ya'll, I had **no** idea how hard it is to write feeding off emotions, so I hope I did a good job at it. 
> 
> I hope you all stick around for the next installment.


End file.
